nadie es igual
by kaze in the face
Summary: natsu tratara de convencer a ciertas chicas que todos los hombres no son iguales, pero en el proceso con ellas otras chicas se unirán ya sea por el mismo problema o por otro motivo( que pasara ¿natsu convencerá alas chicas que todos los hombres no son iguales? y se eso pasa ¿que decisión tomaran las afectadas y las otras chicas frente a natsu?) esto sera un natsuxharem
1. Chapter 1

Él dice que nadie es igual sea hombre o mujer y ellas dices que todos los hombres están cortados con la misma tijera y que nunca volverán a confiar en ellos (una historia en donde natsu tratara de convencer a ciertas mujeres que todos los hombres no son iguales y que el también paso por una situación similar con una antigua pareja y las entiende hasta cierto punto, además de que otras se unan a esta historia; un natsu poderoso, alegre y calculador cuando la situación lo amerite con un toque intimidante)

Esta historia es basada en el manga de fairy tail, donde se desarrolla después que la puerta eclipse fuese destruida y los dragones regresados a su tiempo original,** (fairy tail no me pertenece ni los personajes, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, cualquier parecido con otros animes o historias es coincidencia)** ¡no siendo más comencemos esto!

-aaaaaaa- habla del personaje

-"aaaaaa"- pensamiento del personaje

-**aaaaaa**- nombre de la magia o habla de manera terrorífica

_**Capítulo 1: descubrimiento, llanto.**_

En la ciudad de magnolia era un hermoso día donde todos los habitantes de esta ciudad estaban felices, el motivo de esta felicidad era que el gremio de fairy tail se había coronado como el más fuerte de todo fiore; hablando del ahora famoso gremio, todo era como siempre en donde los magos tenían una batalla campal para fortalecer los lasos de amistad o eso era lo que unos querían pensar, bueno esto aplicaba en el caso de miembros de otros gremios que estaban de visita en estos momentos, en el caso de Sabertooth y Blue Pegasus.

En medio de toda esta revuelta comenzaron a hablar las personas que no estaban en medio de la batalla campal

-qué raro- dijo una mujer de cabellera blanca

-qué cosa Mira- pregunto una mujer que bebía una cerveza llamada cana

-pues como sean desarrollado las cosas después de los grandes juegos mágicos- dijo mira

-como que-volvió a preguntar la mujer de la cerveza

-pues que después de los juegos y el problema que tuvimos con los dragones todo este como si nada hubiera pasado-expuso mira

-es cierto pero lo más sorprendente es lo que paso después no- dijo la mujer giñando un ojo a mira que se sonrojo

-bueno es cierto quien iría a pensar que después de eso las unas parejas se formarían-dijo mira con una sonrisa de felicidad

-si quien diría que gageel formaría pareja con Levy, como lo hiso lo hiso tu hermano con avergeen o tú con laxuz, donde también esta erza con jeral, como gray con juvia y la más sorprendente de todas fue la de Lucy con el infantil de natsu- dijo de forma burlona cana

-bueno que se puede hacer el destino es caprichoso-hablo Mira con alegría

-a que suerte tienen ustedes de tener un amor correspondido, en cambio yo… pero bueno algún día llegara cierto?- dijo con esperanzas tomando un trago de cerveza

-bueno dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-dijo la mujer de cabellera blanca para mirar un reloj y después mirar hacia donde se libraba la pelea

-natsu- ella llamo

- sí que sucede Mira-pregunto mientras tenia a gray agarrado del cuello

-natsu ya es hora-dijo la dama con una sonrisa

- ho gracias Mira- dijo para soltar el agarre que tenía en gray- bueno por hoy te salvas exhibicionista-dijo en tono de burla

-que tienes miedo de que apague tus llamas con mi hielo y por eso Tebas-dijo gray con superioridad

-ni en tus mejores sueños, pervertido-dijo de forma de superior

-entonces porque Tebas- pregunto con curiosidad

-tengo una cita con lucy y necesito alistarme-dijo con un sonrojo

-ja te tienen en la palma de la mano, salamender- dijo gageel con tono de burla

-no digas nada tobo de hierro que estas en peor situación que yo- devolvió natsu la burla

-que quieres pelear o que pequeña llama- dijo con furia gageel chocando la frente con la de natsu

-claro, si crees que puedes ganarme- dijo natsu respondiendo el reto

-natsu el tiempo- volvió a decir Mira

-cierto, esto lo arreglamos otro día tubo de hierro-dijo natsu caminando a las puertas del gremio- a por cierto ruge- llamo a un joven de cabellera negra que estaba sentado en una mesa mirando de manera relajada el combate

-sí, natsu-respondió el chico

-has visto a Sting- el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza- bueno dile que quiero hablar con el-ruge solo asintió y natsu sale del gremio notando que el cielo se estaba nublando- parece que no será un buen día para una cita, esperemos que no empeore- una vez dicho esto se fue a su casa a alistarse para la cita

Después de alistarse natsu se dirige a la casa de lucy- espero que la pasemos bien hoy- dijo para soltar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad; cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de lucy la vio que estaba hablando con Sting, él no le dio importancia y se acercó a ellos pero se detuvo cuando escucho la conversación que tenían

-bueno adiós lucy, fue un fantástico día que pase con Tigo y espero repetirlo en otro momento-dijo Sting e un tono de seducción

-no fue nada, para mí también fue un rato agradable, pero porque no pasas un rato a la casa mira que parece que va a llover , además podemos terminar el día con broche de oro-comunico lucy enfatizando las últimas palabras

Después de esto Sting abraza a lucy de la cintura y leda un beso que ella no se molestó en negar, para después dirigirse a la casa de lucy agarrados de la mano; cuando esto pasó natsu sentía que en pecho algo se estremecía, y después de unos 5 minutos siguió la misma dirección de Sting y lucy

Mientras tanto en el gremio la sala del edificio se opacó y al instante comenzó a hacer un fresco incomodo

-parece que hoy habrá una tormenta-dijo mirajane detrás de la barra de bebidas, para después escuchar un fuerte trueno que hizo que se estremecieran todos en el gremio-y será una grande- dijo para dirigir la mirada a su hermana y Wendy que tenían una mano en el pecho con una cara de preocupación- que tienen ustedes dos-pregunto preocupada

-natsu-dijeron ambas mujeres

-Natsu? – pregunto una cana tomando un sorbo de licor

- sí, siento como que hoy lo van a lastimar de una manera que nunca le desearía a mi peor enemigo- dijo de manera preocupada lissanna

-sí, y que esto lo marcara tan profundo que lo hará cambiar de una manera drástica-comento con la misma expresión de preocupación

-tranquilas, el estará bien, acuérdense que estará con lucy-hablo mirajane tratando de relajarlas

-sí, mira tiene razón, relájense no pasara nada-dijo cana de manera alegre tratando de relajar a las damas

-sí creo que tienen razón- dijeron ambas al unísono tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, pero sabían que algo iba a pasar esa tarde de tormenta

Natsu se encontraba en un parque recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos; natsu acababa de llegar a la casa de lucy y comenzó a tocar pero no habría, insistió pero obtenía el mismo resultado, natsu sintió una punzada en al pecho entonces se preocupó y decidió entrar por la ventana de la habitación de lucy, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vería, antes de que pudiera entrar vio que la puerta de la recamara se habría y por instinto se escondió para ver que sucedía y actuar si era necesario, él estaba morando como la puerta se habría mostrado a una lucy abrazada de Sting mientras se besaban con pasión, natsu al ver esto se molesto y estaba por dentar a patearle el culo a Sting por meterse con las chicas de otros, pero se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña conversación

-estas segura de esto lucy-pregunto Sting a la rubia, solo para que esta asienta con la cabeza- pero que pasa con natsu-san, no tienes una relación con él en estos momentos- pregunto sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de lucy

- no te preocupes, solo estoy con natsu por razones que ahora no vienen al caso, además no lo amo-dijo lucy recostándose en la cama

-pero no tenías una cita con el hoy?- pregunto de nuevo

-tranquilo, yo sé que natsu no asistirá, él debe estar en el gremio formando una algarabía con el resto, además lo que deseo y quiero está aquí en frente mío- dijo lucy de manera sexy

-bueno quien soy yo para negarme a las exigencias de una dama, además si natsu-san no cuida su tesoro como un dragón, aquí estoy yo para cuidarlo y amarlo como un dragón Slayer- dijo con un tono seductor, causado una risita de la rubia, para proseguir con una larga tarde de pasión entre los dos rubio, donde se escucharon gemidos de ambos por un largo rato.

Natsu que escucho todo sentía como el pecho le dolía y salto de la ventana a la calle para caminar y llegar al parque donde se encuentra actualmente sentado en una banca

-je bueno, siempre supe que era una amiga- dijo natsu con la mirada en las nubes, para después bajar la vista al suelo- entonces no entiendo, porque sabiendo esto me duele el pecho como si me hubieran apuñalado profundamente- dijo tomándose el pecho con una mano y aparentándolo fuertemente –si… porque… será… are- dijo notando que su mejilla se sentía fría a medida que la golpeaba una suave brisa, para mirar al zar la vista al cielo nublado y decir- parece que esto es agua- dijo tocándose la mejilla- mejor me voy antes de que comience a llover- dijo levantándose de la banca del parque y comenzar una caminata lenta, dolorosa y llena de agonía

En el gremio los magos comenzaban a caminar a sus casas con el propósito de llegar antes que el agua los alcanzara

-bueno chicos salgan para cerrar el gremio-dijo mirajane de manera calmada

-como digas mira, juvia vamos antes de que comience a llover- dijo un gray por primera vez con ropa

-si gray-sama-dijo una juvia con alegría posicionándose del brazo izquierdo de gray

- juvia suéltame, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me agarres de esa forma- dijo un levemente enfadado gray

-pero gray-sama ya que eres novio de juvia, juvia no le ve el problema-dijo apretando más el agarre

-pues para mi si hay problema, así que solo hazlo –dijo zafándose del agarre y apresurar más el paso

-espere a juvia gray-sama-dijo juvia siguiendo el paso del mago de hielo

-valla esos dos aun como pareja y no cambian-dijo cana colocándose al lado de mirajane junto con Wendy y lissanna

-si, además gray debería cambiar esa forma de tratar a juvia-dijo lissanna

-cierto gray-san debería ser más afectivo y no tan frio con ella-hablo Wendy

-bueno esa fue la forma en la que se enamoraron, no se puede hacer nada- dijo mirajane serrando con llave las puertas del gremio

Después de esto las cuatro mujeres salieron para la plaza a comprar unas cosas ya que mirajane había invitado a Wendy y cana a pasar un rato en su casa pero cuando se dirigían la casa de los hermanos de cabello blanco cana se despidió de las mujeres

-los siento chicas esta vez no las puede acompañar, me acabo de acordar que tengo un asunto que atender-dijo de manera tonta recordando que tenía que limpiar la casa y que mejor momento que con la frescura que proporcionaba el ambiente

- sete a olvidado limpiar la casa cierto- dejo mirajane de manera de reproche

-je je si… bueno adiós chicas-dijo cana de manera apenada separándose del grupo

Después de que separara del grupo cana comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, cuando sintió que gotas de agua comenzaban a caer entonces ella apresuro el paso hasta que llego a un pequeño quiosco de un parque para refugiarse y observar que lo que había comenzado como una pequeña lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta

-maldición, si hubiera sabido que esto se convertiría en una tormenta mejor e fuera ido con mira y las demás-dijo cana mirando los alrededores, hasta que diviso un bulto en el parque en medio de la lluvia- que será eso-dijo acercándose a la orilla del quiosco para mirar un poco mejor, para después abrir los ojos del asombro al darse de cuenta que era ese bulto- ¿natsu?... –dijo al verlo arrodillado con una meno en el pecho y el cabello color salmón tapándole el rostro

Momentos atrás vemos a un joven de cabello color salmón caminar con pesadez por un parque mientras que se agarraba el pecho un la mano derecha-no entiendo por qué siento tanto dolor por lo que dijo lucy a Sting –dijo mientras una lagrima recorría una de sus mejillas-todo lo que he hecho por ella, como arriesgar mi vida por protegerla y otras cosas más es porque es mi compañera ¿cierto?- dijo recordando los eventos vividos con ella todos esos momentos de risas y demás vividos en el gremio o en misiones, fue en ese momento que lo descubrió, con la sorpresa de lo descubierto por el abrió los ojos para serrarlos de manera lenta y sonreír levemente-no… eso no lo hacía por una compañera lo hacía porque la amo…-dijo con una sonrisa diminuta de felicidad, para después cambiarla por una de tristeza y decir- no… la tengo que olvidar ella no me quiere como yo la quiero… -dijo mientras sentía como comenzaba a caer el agua de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo- mañana hablare con ella para decirle lo que siento…-dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de forma apresurada- pero… porque… no puedo dejar de sentir este dolor en mi pecho-gimió mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza-si… yo en verdad la amo- dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza mientras lloraba amargamente bajo la lluvia sin consuelo alguno mientras se apretaba más el pecho son su mano y sentía que por dentro se derrumbaba y nadie podía ayudarlo- que vida más miserable… primero nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres y cuando tengo uno que me enseño magia se va sin decirme nada de un momento a otro…. Y ahora esto… que vida más miserable… -dijo llorando como un niño de 5 años cuando se queda solo en un lugar oscuro

Cana estaba mirando cómo natsu se encontraba arrodillado en el parque con una mano en el pecho, en ese momento vinieron las palabras de Wendy y lissanna a la mente-"algo que lo va a lastimar y que lo cambiara para siempre"-pensó cana con preocupación, entonces se acercó a él para preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro y pregunto-natsu que tienes, te sientes mal o te duele algo-dijo con tono de preocupación

Natsu al sentir el contacto con otra persona solo la miro pero no dijo nada

Cuando natsu miro hacia cana ella pudo notar que él estaba llorando, al observar esto ella se preocupó más y volvió a preguntar-natsu te sientes bien-pero no recibió respuesta-vamos cuéntame, de pronto te pueda ayudar-repitió ella más preocupada, de pronto natsu se levantó y la miro a la cara

Natsu no quería hablar con nadie, él quería estar solo sin que lo molestaran, él quería paz para pensar y organizar lo sucedido recientemente, pero cana en este momento le estaba arruinando lo poca tranquilidad que había adquirido bajo la lluvia con tanta insistencia con las preguntas, entonces él se puso de pie y la miro a los ojos para decir- tranquila cana estoy bien- dijo con una tenue sonrisa

-enserio porque te noto muy extraño-dijo cana tratando de saber por qué se encontraba en ese estado

-si tranquila, solo quiero estar solo por un momento –dijo natsu para darse la vuelta- gracias por tu preocupación-pauso por unos segundos- pero deberíamos irnos a nuestros hogares no sea que después obtengamos un resfriado por estar bajo la lluvia-dijo comenzado a caminar-hasta mañana cana-

-espera no me has dicho porque estabas en el parque bajo esta lluvia-pregunto tomando una mano de natsu para que se detuviera

-ya te lo dije solo quería estar solo- dijo soltándose del agarre de cana con delicadeza

-esa respuesta no combina con el panorama que veo-dijo mientras recuperaba el agarre de la mano del chico-además si fuera por estar solo estarías en tu casa y no en un parque bajo la lluvia-termino de decir la pregunta

-ya lo dije, yo solo quería estar solo-respondió soltándose por segunda vez del agarre

-y yo te lo vuelvo a decir que no me creo esa respuesta-dijo tratando de reafirmar el agarre

-¡ya te lo dije, yo solo quiero estar solo!-grito mientras que empujaba a cana haciendo que esta callera de espaldas, natsu al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se agacho y le tendió la mano para que se levantara-lo siento no fue apropósito- ya después de ayudarla a levantarse del suelo húmedo por la lluvia se comenzó a alejar de la joven

-natsu es-estaba diciendo ella mientras lo seguía, pero no pudo completar el enuncia y que natsu la interrumpió

-¡cana he dicho que quiero estar solo, yo solo quiero estar solo entiende eso de una maldita vez!-dijo con furia contenida- y por favor no me sigas que esta de pronto en un ataque de ira te pueda lastimar y no quiero eso-dijo para seguir caminando por el parque-nos vemos mañana en el gremio-culmino para después desaparecer de la vista de una impresionada cana por la forma de actuar de su compañero

Cana se quedó mirando natsu por donde caminaba y después perderle de vista-natsu… -dijo con tono triste preocupada por su compañero de gremio, para después darse cuenta que estaba empapada por la lluvia-maldición estoy empapada mejor me voy antes de pescar un resfriado- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a su casa

-creo que mañana hablare con ella y haré que me diga la verdad - dijo natsu mientras llegaba a su casa-mañana sabré que hacer con este dolor que me está acompañando-dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación y tratar de dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail no me pertenece ni los personajes, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, cualquier parecido con otros animes o historias es coincidencia**

**Cana será parte del harem pero no se sabe si será la primera**

**En cuanto a los emparejamientos será una sorpresa **

¡no siendo más comencemos esto!

-aaaaaaa- habla del personaje

-"aaaaaa"- pensamiento del personaje

-**aaaaaa**- nombre de la magia o habla de manera terrorífica

_**Capítulo 2: respuestas y un viaje para organizar la mente **_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de fiore anunciando que después de la tormenta ocurrida en la noche pasada todo seguía normal o eso se pensaba. En cierta casa en las montañas el sol comenzaba a iluminar una habitación donde se podía observar a un joven con ojeras y ojos de color rojo indicando que había llorado por toda la noche, el joven comenzó a mover en la cama hasta que se sentó en ella, para después mirar hacia una mesita de noche que estaba al pie de la cabecera de la cama y mirar la ora- creo que ya debe de estar en el gremio- dijo para soltar un suspiro, para después dirigirse al baño para asearse y después vestirse, entonces se dejó caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo y decir-bueno al mal paso darle prisa- después se levantó para después dirigirse a la puerta de su casa-bueno hay que ser positivos, no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿cierto?-se dijo mientras serraba la puerta y después dirigirse al gremio

En fairy tail todo era normal, personas peleando, otros pintando y algunos bebiendo y otros ablando sobre cosas triviales, pero observando bien podemos mirar a una joven de cabello color café sentada en la barra con una cerveza que apenas avía probado

-cana-llamo mirajane tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer alcohólica, pero no respondió-cana te encuentras bien – pregunto mirajane tocándole el hombro haciendo que ella le mirara a la cara

Cana esteba pensando en lo que había pasado en la tarde del día de ayer y el comportamiento de natsu, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que le tocaron el hombro para después llamarla-uh… que pasa mira-pregunto mirando a la mujer de cabellera blanca

-preguntaba que si te encuentras bien-dijo mirajane

-si porque lo preguntas-respondía la castaña

-porque llevas un rato con una cara de preocupada además de no has probado tu bebida- dijo alvina

-a eso, bueno eso es porque he estado pensando en algo que me tiene un poco preocupada-declaro la alcohólica

-y que cosa es si se puede saber-pregunto mirajane interesada

-bueno veras, ayer cuando me separe de ustedes me dirigí a mi casa por el camino del parque para que no me alcanzara la lluvia-dijo comenzando el relato a lo que la asintió con la cabeza queriendo decir que siguiera-pero como la lluvia subió de intensidad me resguarden el kiosco del parque-pauso un momento-yo estaba esperando que la intensidad de la tormenta se redujera para seguir mi camino, mientras esperaba a que eso pasara me puse a mirar a los alrededores solo por curiosidad pero…-pauso de nuevo causando intriga en la oyente

-pero?-pregunto intrigada-dime que paso, no me digas que encontraste el hombre de tus sueños bajo la lluvia- dijo mirajane en tono de burla

-no-solo respondió

-entonces que viste, cuenta de una vez-pregunto la alvina

-cuando miraba los alrededores vi a natsu en medio de la lluvia arrodillado con una mano en el pecho mirando al piso-dijo para hacer una nueva pausa

-oye cana no savia que te gustaban las personas menores, sebes que eso es considerado un delito ¿cierto?- dijo mientras se contenían las ganas de reír al ver la expresión de la castaña

-no es eso, tu sabes que no me llama la atención hacer de niñera de niños estúpidos- declaro ella toda roja por el comentario de su amiga

En un ligar cerca del gremio caminaba un chico de cabello color salmón-no sé porque pero ahora me siento más deprimido sin motivo alguno- dijo mientras sentía su cuerpo de manera pesada

De regreso con las dos mujeres –si tampoco es eso cuenta de una vez que paso-hablo con tono irritado por tantas pausas en la historia

-bueno como te decía cuando miraba en los alrededores vi a natsu, pero cuando me acerque pude observar que estaba llorando y cuando le pregunte que tenía el me respondió "tranquila estoy bien" yo insistí en la pregunta pero el medio la misma repuesta, pero yo quería saber que tenía y seguí insistiendo pero él me respondió de una manera que me dejo desconcertada-relato la castaña pausando un momento

- pero que te respondió para que estés tan pensativa- pregunto mirajane con intriga y curiosidad

-pues él me dijo "¡cana he dicho que quiero estar solo, yo solo quiero estar solo entiende eso de una maldita vez!" me dijo con furia contenida y después me advirtió "y por favor no me sigas que esta de pronto en un ataque de ira te pueda lastimar y no quiero eso" esto lo dijo con tono serio para después despedirse-concluyo el relato la alcohólica

-si eso es raro de natsu pero después se le pasara ya veras, él siempre ha sido así- dijo mirajane tratando de calmar a su compañera

-si es cierto, no debe de tardar de llegar pateando la puerta del gremio como siempre-decía cana de un poco recuperada tomando su cerveza y girarse para mirar la sala del gremio, al hacer esto pudo observar una cabellera rubia, ella al verla la reconoció como lucy y con la duda latente del día de ayer con natsu camino hacia la rubia

-hola lucy- saludo la castaña

-ha hola cana, como estas- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa

-oye lucy has visto a natsu-pregunto cana

-natsu? No lo he visto porque necesitas algo de el- respondió y pregunto hala ves

- no, hoye lucy que mala suerte la de ayer ¿cierto?-comenzó un dialogo la castaña

-mala suerte ayer ¿Por qué?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada para después responder- si ayer fue un día espectacular yo por lo menos la pase muy bien-dijo ella recordando los sucesos pasados

- entonces natsu y tu si pudieron salir antes de que la tormenta empezara, que bien por ustedes- dijo con picardía la castaña

-natsu, salir, no sé de qué me estas ablando cana yo ayer no me vi con natsu-dijo lucy de manera confundida

-entonces como o con quien la pasaste espectacular ayer- pregunto la castaña de forma acusadora a la rubia

-etto… ¿sola?... si, la pase sola relajándome en mi apartamento, si así fue…ja ja ja- decía de manera nerviosa la rubia mirando hacia otro lado

Esta respuesta causo que la castaña pusiera en duda si era verdad lo que su amiga decía, ella le iba a preguntar pero se detuvo cuando fijo su vista en la entrada del gremio, allí pudo ver una figura con una cabellera de color salmón que ella reconoció como natsu, cana se quedó observando a la figura como se acercaba a la rubia sin que esta lo notara, cana miro detenidamente a natsu y se sorprendió al ver el estado del chico, él tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados con una mirada desorientada, con marcas de rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas también se podía notar una cara de melancolía donde tenía una pequeña sonrisa como que riendo decir todo saldrá bien pero de una manera no muy convincente y con su forma de caminar que era lenta, también se podía observar que tenía los músculos tensionados y las manos empuñadas todas estas características le daban a pensar que estaba triste, deprimido, confuso, furioso y con una pisca de esperanza ya que traía una pequeña sonrisa que traía; ella se quedó pasmada al ver como estaba el chico y solamente lo pudo seguir con la mirada hasta que llego con ellas y después proceder a hablar

-hola como están lucy, cana-dijo natsu mostrando una gran sonrisa

-hola natsu…- dijo cana sorprendida de como mostraba esa sonrisa en las condiciones que había llegado al gremio

-hola natsu-saludo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla- justo ahora estábamos ablando de ti, cierto cana-dijo lucy de manera animada mirando a cana

-ho si es cierto ja ja ja –rio la castaña de manera forzada

-ho que afortunado soy estaba en la conversación de dos hermosas chicas-dijo mientras les daba una linda sonrisa

- si que afortunado eres ja ja ja – rio cana de manera nerviosa –"maldición siento como mariposas en el estómago, algo me tuvo que caer mal" pensó cana no sabiendo lo que significaba

-oye natsu no le digas hermosa a otras chicas que me pondré celosa-dijo lucy haciendo un puchero

-está bien solo digo la verdad-dijo con otra sonrisa-cambiando de tema lucy quiero hablar con tigo en privado, ¿podemos?-dijo natsu de forma seria

-claro natsu-dijo lucy con una sonrisa

Natsu tomo la mano de lucy y la guio a un rincón de la sala del gremio cerca de la barra del bar y se quedaron de pie para la conversación, cana que había estado observando a natsu desde que inicio la conversación los siguió y se sentó en la esquina más cercana al rincón donde se encontraba la pareja

-y de que quieres hablar natsu-pregunto lucy con intriga

-son unas preguntas que me gustaría que respondieras lo más franca posible que puedas-hablo con tono de voz grueso

-c-claro no hay problema-dijo de manera nerviosa por la actitud del hombre

-primera pregunta, ¿Por qué te convertiste en mi novia?-pregunto natsu

-qué clase de pregunta es esa natsu- respondió ella al instante

-solo responde lucy-volvió a hablar de manera seria

-por qué me gustas, porque más seria- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Natsu al escuchar esto sentía felicidad pero a la vez ira-bien, segunda pregunta ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?-dijo natsu con el mismo tono

-pues sería todo- decía con un dedo en la barbilla mientras pensaba- además a que vienen estas preguntas- pregunto ella de manera indignada

-tranquila responderé esa pregunta cuando yo acabe con las mías… bien sigamos, tercera y última pregunta ¿lucy de verdad me amas?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Lucy al escuchar esa pregunta se tensó- p-pues claro, sino fuera así porque crees que seriamos novios- decía ella de manera nerviosa y desviando la cara

-lucy repítemelo mirándome a los ojos por favor-ordeno natsu

-c-claro y-yo te a-amo n-natsu- decía ella tartamudeando y desviando la mirada

Natsu se dio cuenta que ella estaba mintiendo decidió presionarla un poco para que le digiera la verdad-lucy démelo otra vez mirándome a los ojos por favor-le imploraba mientras tomaba la cara de la chica con ambas manos y la obligaba para que lo viera a los ojos, pero ella no respondía, natsu al ver que ella no respondía volvió a hablar- lucy repetiré la pregunta así que asegúrate de responder de forma sincera y correcta que yo sé cuándo mientes y no preguntes como lose, porque todo este tiempo siendo equipo no han pasado en vano, ¿quedo claro? -hablo para recibir un asentimiento de la chica-la pregunta era ¿lucy de verdad me amas?-pregunto de nuevo mirándola a los ojos

Lucy no savia que hacer frente a las preguntas que le hacia natsu pero de alguna manera ella las avía respondido, pero esta pregunta no era fácil de responder y con lo último que dijo natsu ella ya no lo podía engañar con una mentira y menos evadir la pregunta, la única salida que ella tenía era decir la verdad, entonces se armó de valor y empezó a abrir la boca para der su respuesta-n-natsu y-yo… y-yo…- empezaba a decir mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

En la barra del bar cana escuchaba atenta a las preguntas que hacia natsu y las respuestas que daba lucy, pero cuando le pregunto que si ella de verdad lo amaba ella volteo a mirar a la pareja, para ver como natsu presionaba a lucy para que le diera una respuesta mientras lucy comenzaba a llorar, cana al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga comenzaba a levantarse del asiento para dirigirse donde estaba la pareja pero fue detenida por una mano ella instintivamente se giró para mirar quien la detenía solo para decir- papá-dijo mientras miraba al mago más fuerte de fairy tail-papá porque me detienes noves que natsu está haciendo llorar a lucy-reclamo ella con enfado a su progenitor

-déjalos que acaben de discutir… además natsu debe de tener sus razones para preguntarle eso no crees-decía gildars mientras miraba su bazo de cerveza

-pero mira como esta ella…-insistía la castaña

-déjalos además esto le conviene a natsu- decía de forma calmada mirando a la pareja

-a que te refieres, explícame lo que pasa que no entiendo- reclamaba cana por respuestas

- cuando acabe esto te lo explicare así que solo escucha y no hagas nada hasta que yo te lo diga de acuerdo-ordeno mientras tomaba un trago

-bueno, pero si pasa algo malo la culpa será tuya-dijo la castaña librándose de culpas futuras

-claro-solo respondió el mago

Devuelta con lucy y natsu este esperaba la respuesta de la chica

- n-natsu y-yo… y-yo… no te amo lo siento mucho-respondió mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Natsu al escuchar esto sintió como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, natsu haciendo lo imposible por mantenerse calmado volvió a preguntar-lucy si es cierto lo que dices entonces porque, ¿porque decidiste por tu cuenta que fuéramos novios?-preguntaba mientras apretaba el agarre de la chica, pero ella no respondía- vamos lucy responde, maldición lucy responde- decía mientras profundizaba más el agarre

Lucy no soportaba más el agarre-natsu suéltame que me las timas-decía ella mientras tomaba distancia de natsu

-lucy responde te lo suplico, responde a la pregunta y no mientas -suplicaba mientras también se distanciaba

-yo estaba contigo… para poder hacer misiones que tuvieran buena paga y así poder mantener el alquiler y lo que necesitara ya que con los demás las cosas serían diferentes además tenía miedo de dejaras de hacer misiones conmigo y no pudiera pagar el alquiler - decía ella mientras baja la cabeza para que natsu no la viera al rostro

Natsu la miro un minuto y respiro hondo para calmarse otro momento-la última pregunta, ¿lucy a ti te gusta Sting cierto?-dijo natsu con un quebranto e la voz

Lucy al escuchar eso se sorprendió y pregunto-natsu ¿Cómo sabes eso?-queriendo saber quién la había visto para que se lo fuera dicho a natsu

-je je ni siquiera lo niegas, bueno sobre tu pregunta lose porque lo oí ti-dijo mientras se sobrecargaba en la pared y se dejaba caer para quedar sentado

-de mi yo nuca te lo dije entes de hacernos novios-hablo ella desconcertada por esa respuesta-no juegues natsu dime quien te dijo-reclamo ella

-pero entes dos cosas, primero no me reclames y alces la voz que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo además yo no lo hice-pauso un segundo para tomar aire- segundo no hables tan fuerte que te pueden escuchar en el gremio y no queremos eso cierto lucy-chan-dijo de forma fría y haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la rubia- respecto a la pregunta ya te lo dije lo escuche de ti para ser más precisos lo escuche ayer-dijo recordando lo que hoyo el día anterior

-¿ayer?, pero si ayer yo no vine al gremio- dijo de manera confusa

-eso es correcto, tu no estuviste en el gremio ayer, pero yo nunca dije que fue en el gremio, para der más precisos fue en tu recamara y se lo dijiste a una persona de cabello rubio y si mal no recuerdo le dijiste esto "lo que deseo y quiero está aquí en frente mío", que más que eso para concluir que le te gusta-decía mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie

-no puede ser, natsu… no me digas… que…-decía lucy con miedo mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y comenzaba a llorar mientras caía de rodillas

-así es lucy yo los vi en el parque ayer en la tarde, bueno para que entiendas la historia tela contare-decía para tomar un poco de aire y proseguir-yo iba en dirección a tu casa para invitarte a salir ya que eras mi "novia" pero de camino vi una pareja de rubios tomados de la mano yo mire fija mente y descubrí que eras tú con sting entonces decidí acercarme para saludarlos pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlos me quede quieto por un instante te preguntaras ¿porque te quedaste quieto? La respuesta es simple fue porque lo vi besándose en el parque a la luz del día, pero me recupere al darme de cuenta que dirigían a tu casa yo no aguante la curiosidad y los seguí, cuando llegue a tu puerta toque barias beses pero no contestaste ni abriste así que como buen "novio" me preocupe y me dispuse a entrar por la ventana para verificar que estuvieras bien pero valla sorpresa me lleve al ver que te besabas con sting yo de la impresión o de la incredulidad me quede para confirmar que estaba pasando y escuche todo lo hablaron e hicieron ya el resto lo sabes-concluyo mirando hacia el piso para que la chica no cediera cuenta que él estaba llorando

-natsu… yo… lo siento…-decía lucy con las manos tapándole la boca mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-pero lucy sabes que sentí después de eso, sentí felicidad-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la única manga de su chaqueta, mientras los tres que escuchaban esto abrieron los ojos de la impresión por lo que el chico acababa de decir-mi sentí feliz porque por fin supe que todo este tiempo que estuve contigo, protegiéndote, ayudándote y animándote fue porque te amaba… -pauso por un segundo para tomar aire- pero ese hermoso sentimiento que descubrí vino acompañado de tristeza, frustración, rencor, rabia, melancolía y soledad-concluía mientras se ponía a la al tura de la joven

En la barra cana miraba a su papá para recibir un asentimiento- prepárate para cualquier cosa cana- dijo gildars a lo que cana respondió con un-si- pero esperaron lo que hiso el joven

El joven se arrodillo frente a la chica para poner su frente con la de ella y decir-tranquila lucy yo aún te quiero, nadie del gremio te juzgara ya que no selo diré a nadie y nadie te podrá señalar- decía mientras tomaba del mentón a la chica para elevarle la cara y ella lo mirara- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-dijo con una sonrisa para después robarle un tierno beso-pero lo nuestro se acabó-dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla, para ponerse de pie y ayudarla a levantar

Cana miraba esto sorprendida por que ella creía que natsu reaccionaria de la peor manera posible pero fue lo contrario-no salió tan mal papá, pero estoy sorprendida de lo maduro que es natsu yo en su puesto estaría hecha una furia-decía girándose para ver a su progenitor

-si nunca hubiera esperado eso tampoco… pero, creo que esto aún no ha acabado-decía gildars mirando como natsu se estaba llegando al centro del gremio

-porque lo dices-pregunto cana

-conociendo a natsu ciento que a esto le falta algo… pero no sé qué es-decía viendo como natsu se detenía en la mitad del gremio- "que pensara hacer"-pensaba gildars para mirar como natsu tomaba aire y soltaba a lucy para apartarse de ella y mirarla a la cara mientras le daba una sonrisa para después tomar una puse seria y mirar al gremio-"que quiere hacer"-se preguntaba mentalmente

Natsu miro a lucy y ella lo miro aun llorando-lucy de aquí en adelante volveremos a ser amigos-hablo para tomar una expresión seria

-natsu?- pregunto confundida por el cambio de actitud de su compañero

-¡lucy no seas tan molesta déjame en paz!- grito natsu con expresión molesta en su rostro

-natsu?-volvía a preguntar desconcertada de la actitud de natsu

En la sala del gremio todo estaba como siempre peleas, gritos, acosos, apuestas y esas cosas todo era normal hasta que escucharon un grito del centro del gremio, inmediatamente todos miraron hacia el origen del grito viendo a natsu mirando de manera moles a lucy que se encontraba llorando esto alarmo a todos en el gremio

-oye que te pasa flamita, deja la gritería –hablo gray de manera molesta por el grito

-esto no te incumbe nudista, pervertido, hentai-hablo natsu de manera seria y con burla haciendo enfadar a mago de hielo

-natsu que haces- preguntaba lucy preocupada por la actitud de su amigo

-¡que te calles, no entiendes que me fastidias, largo de aquí que no te quiero ver más!-decía de manera fría

-salamander que te pasa porque tratas de esa manera a lucy-protesto gageel por la actitud de natsu

-yo la trato como quiera –le respondía

-natsu lo que haces no es de hombres- decía elfan

-métanse en sus asuntos y anden de entrometidos-refuto natsu

-natsu porque actúas así-pregunto lucy

-¡tú cállate que esto es por ti, estoy cansado de esto!-grito natsu para que todos lo oyeran

-natsu yo… lo siento-hablaba lucy mientras lloraba

-¡no soporto más esto, me largo!- comunico dando la espalda dirigiéndose a la entrada del gremio

-natsu espera no te vayas-decía lucy mientras corría detrás de el has ta la entrada del gremio-por favor no te vayas- rogaba mientras que lo tomaba de un brazo y lo obligaba a darse la vuelta para que la mirar, pero ella se sorprendió de lo que vio junto con cana, gildars, Wendy y lissanna

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en las puertas del gremio esperando ver como se resolvía esta pleito de pareja pero 4 personas estaban sorprendías de lo que veían, estas cuatro personas miraron lo que el resto del gremio no podía mirar a un natsu mirando a lucy con una tierna sonrisa mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control para escucharlo decir en un tono casi inaudible-nadie te señalara lucy- des pues de esto el tomo actitud seria y usar su magia para evaporar las lágrimas para que nadie se diera cuenta de que él estaba llorando por lo que iba a decir

-¡estoy harto de ti lucy, no te aguanto más, hasta acá llego lo nuestro, adiós y no me busques que lo nuestro jamás volverá!-sentencio y salió del gremio hacia su casa en el bosque

-no natsu espera… esto no tiene por qué terminar de esta forma-decía lucy entre yanto

-lucy cálmate ven siéntate y toma un poco de agua para que te calmes- le decía levy guiándola a una silla

-pero ustedes no entienden todo esto es culpa mía –hablaba ella

-no lucy todo esto es culpa de natsu- le decía mirajane mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua

-no la culpa es mía- se culpaba ella

-tranquila lucy que mañana cuando vuelva le daremos unas lecciones de cómo tratar a una bella dama-decía mirajane con un aura oscura que aparecía en su espalda para tomar la forma de un demonio que le brillaban unos ojos de color rojo

-cierto todos en el gremio te ayudaremos mira –decían los magos presentes

En la barra del bar estaban cana con su papá procesando lo ocurrido hasta que una pequeña risa saco a cana de mente y buscar al responsable del sonido y encontrarse con su papá

-papá de que te ríes noves lo serio que es esto- reprochaba cana por la actitud de su progenitor

-perdón pero el muchacho me sorprendió con esto último-decía gildars

-bueno a mí también me sorprendió, después de actuar tan maduro no creí que esto acabaría de una manera tan fea, sinceramente natsu no se pudo aguantar la ira-concluyo cana para mirar a su papá y ver que este negaba con la cabeza-¿qué?-pregunto ella

-cana no entendiste lo último que paso cierto-dijo gildars

-a que te refieres papá-pregunto confundida

-a que la conclusión que sacaste esta errada-comunico gildars

-no me aclarase nada sigo sin entender- reclamaba ella

-bien te explicare, pero primero vamos a otro lugar aquí nos podrían escuchar y no querremos que el plan de natsu se dañe de esta manera-dijo gildars mientras salían del gremio

-está bien como digas-dijo cana mientras lo seguía

Mientras ellos salían del gremio, dos mujeres los miraban de lejos se manera sospechosa y decidieron seguirlos para averiguar que tramaban, las mujeres los siguieron hasta un pequeño bosque y se pusieron atentas para escuchar la conversación

-bien viejo suelta la sopa-hablo impaciente por lo que lo dirían

-claro, pero primero una cosa, ustedes dos quiero que salgan de ahí para no tener que explicar de nuevo-hablo gildars, para que aparecieran lissanna y Wendy con una mirada acusadora

-lissanna, Wendy porque nos siguieron- pregunto cana sorprendida de verlas hay

-porque sabemos que lo que natsu acabo de hacer no lo de corazón y sospechamos que ustedes saben el por qué-decía lissanna

-además natsu-san estaba llorando cuando termino con lucy y no puedo creer que alguien quien termine con una pareja llore como lo hizo el-agrego Wendy

-bueno ustedes tienen razón lo que paso no fue de manera natural, todo fue planeado-dijo gildars sorprendiendo a las chicas

-estas diciendo que alguien quería que rompieran-dijo cana conmocionada

-no me refiero a si fue planeado la ruptura yo me refiero a la forma de la ruptura-dijo confundiendo más a las chicas, entonces tomo un suspiro y continuo-bueno comencemos desde el principio, ayer cuando llegue a magnolia vi a lucy y sting caminando muy acaramelados, entonces lo deje pasar por ese momento pero tenía pensado advertirle a natsu de lo que había visto, pero al parecer el cedió de cuenta de la peor manera posible-paro para mirar a las chicas y contar las espías la conversación que tubo natsu con lucy después de terminar la historia las miro y pregunto-que piensan de lo que paso-dijo el mago

-que lucy es una perra que merece morir de la peor forma posible-hablo lissanna con furia en su voz

-que lucy merece morir de peor manera posible- dijo Wendy con rencor

-que me hubiera acabado de beber mi cerveza- decía cana preocupada

-yo no me refería a eso me refería a lo último que hizo natsu y piénselo bien-dijo el mago con una gota en la nuca por la respuesta de su hija

Las chicas pensaban una y otra vez hasta que una frase les llego a la mente "nadie te señalara" entonces lo comprendieron, de manera inmediata comenzaron a llorar mientras decían la conclusión

-natsu hizo este… -decía cana conmocionada con lo que acababa de comprender

- …teatro solo para que lucy… -continuaba Wendy en las mismas condiciones de cana

- …quedara como la buena del paseo… -continuo lissanna mientras lloraba

- y no la despreciaran por lo que hizo- concluyo gildars – pero esto tiene que quedar como un secreto que rebele tanto natsu o lucy entendieron- informo el mago

-¡porque todo mundo tiene que saber la verdad de lo que paso!-decía lissanna con furia

-porque no queremos que el dolor que sufrió natsu este día sea en vano ¿cierto?- aconsejo el mago- pero he de admitir que de verdad la quería como para sacrificarse de esa manera por ella, eso es de admirar cierto chicas-pregunto gildars mientras se retiraba

-si- respondieron las tres al unísono pensando en dragón Slayer

En esa misma noche lucy caminaba por las calles de magnolia lamentándose por lo que le había echo a su mejor amigo iba tan concentrada que choco con una persona, esto hiso que ella mirar contra que había chocado encontrándose un el padre de una de sus amigas

-ho, lo ciento gildars-san no me fije por donde caminaba-decía de manera de disculpa

-tranquila lucy, pero te puedo dar un consejo- hablo el mago

-sí, claro- dijo ella

-aprovecha la oportunidad que tea dado natsu y no la desperdicies-dijo gildars sorprendiendo a la chica

-entonces usted sabe el…-decía ella mientras se tapaba la boca

-sí, lo sé todo pero tranquila no lo diré a nadie porque respeto la decisión de natsu y espero que hagas lo mismo- decía mientras se marchaba por el camino contrario

-sí, eso hare…-decía ella mientras lloraba

Ha pasado un mes después de este acontecimiento donde nadie ha visto natsu en el gremio, pero sabían que él lo visitaba ya que de vez en cuando desaparecían misiones y después aparecían como cumplidas; durante todo este mes natsu no se dejaba ver, cuando lo veían fuera de su casa y lo llamaban la reacción que él tomaba era de salir corriendo a esconderse para evitar el contacto con los demás, cuando cana, lissanna y Wendy lo visitaban para saber cómo se encontraba, además de decirle que volviera al gremio el solo les respondía "déjenme solo, no quiero ver, ni hablar con nadie" , "lo siento, pero quiero estar solo" o "gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero quiero estar solo", en pocas palabras él se había aislado y esto les preocupaba y demasiado ya que temían que el cometiera una imprudencia, en cambio lucy al principio se había retraído, pero como todo el gremio le brindó su apoyo ella en poco tiempo se "recuperó", ahora ella asistía regularmente al gremio y hacia misiones con gray y juvia o gageel y levy, durante este tiempo cana y Wendy se habían distanciado pero nadie savia él porque.

En el gremio todo era normal, magos riendo, luchando y las parejas en lo suyo, en una mesa apartada de los demás se encontraban 3 mujeres hablando de lo que harían esa tarde

-bien ya está decidido, hoy entraremos a la casa quiera o no- decía una castaña

-además llevaremos comida y unos juegos para quedarnos con él y levantarle los ánimos- aporto joven de cabellera color blanco corto

-si todo para ayudarle a que se valla olvidando de ella- completaba una mujercita de cabellera azul

-pobre de natsu, aún debe de estar sufriendo por ella- expresaba con ira lissanna

-cuando será que volveremos a ver a natsu-san de nuevo en el gremio-hablaba Wendy

-quien sabe-dijo cana para tomar un trago de bebida y pensar cómo se encontraría natsu.

Cana, lissanna y Wendy estaban un una situación similar, que era que al pensar en el estado de natsu sentían que el corazón se les oprimía y esto les producían unas ganas de estar cerca de él, entonces las tres soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo con un único pensamiento-"natsu"- si solamente pensaban el estado del joven de cabello color salmón y como si lo fueran llamado las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando a natsu son una gran bolso de equipaje, entonces el comenzó a caminar en silencio dentro del gremio y recibir miradas de molestia, desaprobación e irritación, este silencio incomodo se perturbo por un comentario

-pero miren a quien tenemos devuelta en el gremio, si no es más que el señor "estoy harto de ti"- decía gray con enfado al ponerse de pie y encarar a natsu-te crees la gran cosa no natsu-hablaba mientras sentía que le aumentaba la ira-vamos di algo natsu, no te quedes parado sin decir nada o es que sete comieron la lengua los ratones-pero no tenía respuesta –maldición, que hables te digo-repitió para no tener una respuesta, esto lo enfureció aún más-¡tú pedazo de mierda!-dijo para lanzarle un golpe en la cara que envió a natsu a un costado del gremio

- gray-sama cálmese que no vale la pena- decía juvia tratando de contener al mago

-pero él tiene que pagar por el daño que le hizo a nuestra compañera- dijo mientras se soltaba de la maga de agua-porque le hiciste eso a lucy, responde!- hablo gray con enfado

-esto no te incumbe gray- por fin contesto mientras se ponía de pie con el cabello tapándole los ojos

-que no me incumbe?, claro que me incumbe ya que lucy es nuestra compañera de gremio-respondió con más furia

-si tanto quieres saber averígualo por ti mismo-dijo natsu mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso

-¡tu!-dijo gray mientras se abalanzaba sobre natsu y lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa-¡tu maldito hijo de perra contesta lo que te pregunte!-grito gray mientras profundizaba mas el agarre

En donde se encontraban cana y las demás veían esto preocupadas de como las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas, ellas angustiadas se estaban preparando para detener la discusión, pero cuando estaban por intervenir pudieron divisar como dos gigantescas manos tomaban a cada mago y los separaba

-¡que esta pasando aquí!- preguntaba un hombre pequeño en el segundo piso

-maestro- dijeron todos

-y, por que se están peleando ustedes dos-pregunto de manera seria mientras los soltaba

-yo solo quería saber la razón de por qué este desgraciado le hizo eso a lucy- hablo gray mientras miraba a natsu

-conque es eso-hablo con tono serio-natsu ven conmigo que quiero hablar contigo de este asunto-ordeno el pequeño hombre

-si-solo respondió natsu mientras subía las escaleras

Cuando estuvieron a solas makarov inicio el dialogo-natsu es verdad esos rumores de que terminaste con lucy de esa manera-decía mientras le daba la espalda

-si-si respondió natsu

-ahora cuéntame toda la historia del porque terminaron y tranquilo que no se la diré a nadie a menos que tú quieras-hablo de manera seria que a la ves le daba confianza al joven para que halara

-está bien pero con unas condiciones que después te diré-propuso sus demandas

-echo- dijo el maestro

Después de haber pactado el acuerdo natsu prosiguió a relatar la historia de lo sucedido y del porque termino con ella de esa forma tan llamativa, al acabar el relato el maestro estaba furioso con la muchacha por atreverse a utilizar una relación como pretexto para su propio beneficio, eso era imperdonable, jugar con los sentimientos de un compañero de esa manera por algo tan trivial eso era algo que no pasaría por alto y se iba a asegurar de que lo pagara

-muchacho porque hiciste esa estupidez frente a todo el gremio-pregunto el viejo

-porque si no lo hacía de esa manera sospecharían e investigarían y eso sería peor para ella-hablo con tono serio el joven

-pero eso fue algo que ella busco-repico el anciano

-lose y puede que suene idiota o cursi pero el amor que siento por ella están grande que no podía dejar que la señalaran y juzgaran por lo que me hizo-dijo triste mientras una lagrima traicionera le corría por la mejilla

Makarov al escuchar lo que el joven dijo y como lo dijo se sorprendió y comprendió que el joven la amaba de verdad y esto lo hacía enfurecer mas pero no esperaría lo que después oiría

-bueno abuelo como ya te dije la historia es hora que escuches mis demandas como lo prometiste-decía ya más recuperado de recordar los hechos de la separación

-bien y cuales son-pregunto el abuelo

-primero: que no le digas nada de esto a los miembros del gremio hasta que lucy lo haga o en su defecto yo; segundo: quiero que sigas tratando a lucy como siempre lo haces-pauso un momento

-pero estas loco, si hago eso quedaras como el malo de la historia, estas consiente de eso- reclamo y pregunto makarov

-si-dijo rápidamente-y tercero: quiero que medes un permiso para salir del gremio por un tiempo-concluyo las peticiones

-porque quieres salir del gremio?- pregunto el maestro

-porque lo necesito-dijo rápidamente

-a que te refieres natsu-volvió a preguntar

-a que si no lo hago, nunca podré olvidar a lucy además que sería una tortura venir al gremio y encontrármela todos los días, además quiero organizar mis sentimientos, mente y planear que hare de ahora en adelante con mi vida-hablo con tono firme sobre lo que quería hacer

-en conclusión es un viaje para organizar tu mente-concluyo el pequeño hombre

-exacto-dijo natsu

Makarov se quedó pensando por unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada hacia natsu-está bien acepto las condiciones después de todo te lo prometí y con lo de tu permiso lo apruebo, para cuando partirás-pregunto el viejo

-ahora mismo-dijo mientras agarraba su mochila

-natsu una última cosa- hablo para que se detuviera el joven-yo no soy el único que conoce esa historia, hay 4 personas más que la saben que piensas hacer con ellas-pregunto el maestro

-nada-dijo mientras miraba al maestro

-porque, no teda miedo que estas personas suelten la lengua con la historia y si eso pasa yo no poder hacer nada-advirtió makarov

-tranquilo no pasara nada, además si lo quisieran decir ya lo fueran dicho el primer día, no crees-respondió con calma-y sobre esas 4 personas son: gildars, cana, lissanna y Wendy cierto-pregunto con confianza

-como lo sabes-pregunto sorprendido

-fácil, fueron las únicas personas del gremio que se preocuparon por mi estado emocional y solo habían una respuesta que era que ellos sabían la historia y una muy remota seria que ellas sintieran algo más que amistad para que me visitaran-expuso sus puntos de vista

-ya veo, que les digo por ti-pregunto el maestro

-diles que gracias por guardar el secreto y que esperen por mi hasta que vuelva para agradecérselo en persona-hablo para comenzar el camino, pero se detuvo un momento- y dile a happy cuando llegue de la misión con erza, Charly, Lily y laxuz, que lo siento pero que no lo podía llevar con migo-concluyo para bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala del gremio y buscar con la mirada a un grupo de chicas, para encontrarlas en una mesa sentadas mientras lo miraban, el alzo una mano en forma de despedida para darles una hermosa sonrisa que las hiso sonrojar levemente, para después decir-gracias- y salir del gremio mientras recibía miradas del gremio

Makarov que estaba en el segundo piso observando todo soltó un suspiro mientras serraba los ojos y sonreía para decir en voz baja-espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces por ese sacrificio que has hecho-dijo mientras se sentía orgulloso del bue muchacho que había guiado, para después bajar a la barra del bar y tomar en nombre de su hijo adoptivo para que encontrara la felicidad y pudiera olvidar ese gran amor no correspondido.

**Por favor dejen comentarios para saber que puedo mejorar o que puedo mantener, muchas gracias por leer esta historia **


	3. capitulo 3

**Fairy tail no me pertenece ni los personajes, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, cualquier parecido con otros animes o historias es coincidencia.**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero es que se me hacía difícil plasmar las ideas que tenía sobre las peleas, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia¡ **

¡No siendo más comencemos esto!

-aaaaaa- habla del personaje

-"aaaaaa"- pensamiento del personaje

-**aaaaaa**- nombre de la magia o habla de manera terrorífica

_**Capítulo 3: amenaza para los gremios oscuros, regreso**_

Un hermoso día se presentaba en todo fiore, pronosticando un buen día para realizar cualquier labor que se quisiera; pero en los alrededores de fiore en un bosque esta tranquilidad estaba por terminar por culpa de un grupo de 4 hombres que llevaban a unas jóvenes a una cueva que tenía un letrero, que decía "**shadow of death" **que se encontraba en los terrenos de un edificio de dos plantas, donde el edificio tenía el mismo letrero que la cueva, después de entrar en la cueva los hombres guiaron a las mujeres a un calabozo dejándolas encerradas con un guardia vigilándolas mientras que los demás se dirigían al edificio a informar al jefe de estos, sobre la misión que se les había encomendado, al momento de entrar en el edificio los 3 hombres instantáneamente se dirigieron al segundo piso y después entrar en una habitación.

- buenos días maestro- saludaron los 3 hombres al tiempo, mientras se arrodillaban

-¿cómo les fue?- pregunto un señor que demostraba una edad de 55 años, con una altura de 1.79m, mientras llevaba una camisa manga larga de color morado oscuro, con un pantalón negro más unas botas negras de cuero

-la misión fue un éxito ya reunimos a las 15 mujeres que nos pidieron-respondió un hombre alto, que llevaba una capa color café

-¿nadie sospecho de la desapariciones de las mujeres?- pregunto el maestro

-no señor, ya que todo lo hicimos en una noche-respondió un hombre de mediana altura, que estaba envuelto en una capa de color negro

-muy bien-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa-jeret, ve y dile al cliente que ya tenemos su encargo-ordeno al encapuchado de capa morada oscura que no había dicho nada -marcos, blat, quiero que preparen todo para cuando venga nuestro cliente- decía mirando a los encapuchados de capa café y negra

-sí, señor-respondieron afirmativamente los 3 hombres, para salir de la habitación

Después de que sus subalternos salieran de la habitación, el maestro camino hacia un escritorio para después abrir una gaveta y proceder a sacar un botella de licor y vaciar un poco en un vaso con hielo, tomar un poco y decir-bien, con este ya es la hacer el intercambio cuarta entrega que hacemos, a este paso nos haremos ricos y lo mejor de todo esto es que nadie sospecha nada-hablo para después tomar otro trago del licor y salir de la habitación como si nada, pero lo que no cedió cuenta fue que había una figura en la ventana que grabo toda la conversación con una aparato para después apagar este y desaparecer en una bola de fuego

El día había pasado rápidamente y se estaba anocheciendo, en las afueras de fiore los preparativos para de mujeres por joyas ya estaba liso; el maestro y sus subalternos esperaban la llegada de jeret con el futuro dueño de las mujeres para cerrar el primer tratos de muchos, cuando la noche finalmente cayo los integrantes de shadow of death pudieron divisar unas luces que se aproximaban, antes de que las luces llegaran al edificio una sombra apareció en la entrada del edificio, inmediatamente el maestro lo reconoció y fue directo a el

-que paso jeret, ¿ya viene?- pregunto desesperado el maestro

-sí señor-solo se limitó a responder-además dijo que dependiendo de la calidad del producto, se negociara- concluyo la información el de capa morada oscura

-bien, no me importa, además este será un negocio por largo rato-dijo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. A los 5 minutos de haber llegado jeret, arribo un carruaje lujoso con unos escoltas y otro carruaje que parecía una prisión, al escuchar esto el maestro solo dijo- muy bien chicos vamos a recibir a nuestro preciado cliente-comunico con cara de impaciencia de establecer el negocio y si era posible hacer un trato para seguir proveyéndole.

Cuando todos los integrantes de shadow of death salieron pudieron divisar el hermoso carruaje más los escoltas y el carruaje que parecía una prisión, todo esto liderado por un hombre acuerpado de cabello rubio y ojos azules de una altura de 1.65 m, este vestía con una elegante camisa manga larga de color azul claro más una chaqueta negra, en la parte baja portaba unos lujosos pantalones oscuros que hacían juego con un par de zapatos de cuero del mejor material que ellos pudieran haber visto

-Buenas noches, señor…-saludo el maestro tendiendo la mano como muestra de amistad

-Carlo, llámame Carlo, maestro Dario- dijo respondiendo la duda del maestro, mientras le devolvía el saludo

-es un gusto conocerlo señor Carlo, pero pase y hablamos de la encomienda con más tranquilidad- propuso el maestro

-no, mejor lo discutiremos cuando esté mirando la mercancía-hablo con impaciencia el rubio

-bien, como diga, sígame es por aquí- le indicaba con la mano- y, ¿se puede saber porque la prisa?-pregunto el jefe de los encapuchados

-como usted sabe este negocio no es muy legal que digamos y solo lo puedo hacer a escondidas en la noche y no quiero levantar sospechas cuando salga el sol y me encuentre con unas mujeres encerradas y amordazadas, para que me pidan una explicación y solo pueda decir "es que las rescatamos de un gremio oscuro que las quería vender como esclavas y como no las pudimos eliminar a todos los del gremio las trajimos como estaban en este carruaje prisión" cuando ellas van a negar con la cabeza mientras lloran de miedo y piden auxilio-decía con lógica en sus palabras- además no nos conviene que nos descubran ¿cierto?- pregunto de manera cómplice mientras le daba una sonrisa

-creo que tienes razón-dijo el jefe devolviendo la sonrisa; después de caminar unos 5 minutos llegaron a la cueva para después ser guiados al calabozo- aquí está su encargo-decía mientras señalaba con el dedo a las mujeres

-están en buen estado –pregunto el hombre de ojos azules mientras miraba a las mujeres

-claro que lo están, si quiere entre y confírmelo por usted mismo-aconsejo el maestro, ante este ofrecimiento el rubio entro con un guardia personal al calabozo, al momento que entro en la celda señalo a una joven de 17 años de cabello verde, ante este señalamiento el guardia se dirigió a ella, para levantarla y sostenerla mientras el hombre de ojos zafiro la tocaba, miraba examinándola- y bien como te parece- pregunto el maestro

-no está mal, te doy 100.000 joyas por todas-propuso mientras seguía mirando la chica

-no está mal la oferta, pero yo quiero 150.000-respondio el jefe

-no, eso es demasiado, es cierto que están en buen estado pero no son de muy buena calidad como para pedir tanto- expuso el rubio para mirar las demás mujeres

-bueno, hay tienes un punto, pero entienda que fue difícil conseguir esta calidad en estos lugares, además mis subordinados se arriesgaron en traerlas y procuraron acercarlas con el menor daño posible para que estuvieran en buen estado y todo esto se hiso para complacerlo-trato de convencer el jefe al comprador

Carlos soltó un suspiro por los argumentos que le estaban dando, pensó unos segundos más y decidió hablar – está bien te doy 115.000 por los problemas que dices que pasaron tus hombres-hablo el rubio mientras le decía a un subordinado que lo trajera las joyas

-lo siento señor Carlos, pero si no aumenta a unos 130.000 las joyas no podremos hacer el trato, además debe de saber que hay más compradores que estarían dispuestos a pagar mucho más por estas jóvenes ya que se encuentran de 17-21 años de edad-chantajeo el maestro

-me está diciendo que no me venderá las mujeres-pregunto el rubio con ira en su voz

-no, solo estoy diciendo que lleguemos a un acuerdo más conveniente-comunico el maestro con una pequeña sonrisa- y procure a hacerlo rápido osino amanecerá y podría tener problemas-declaro el maestro dándole a entender que no tenía mucho tiempo para elegir

Carlos solo maldecía mentalmente-"si no fuera porque ya no tengo tiempo para conseguir la carga no sedería a este gremio de pacotilla, bueno solo será esta vez"-concluyo de mala gana en su mente-bien, acepto… tu dale el dinero para irnos rápido y llegar entes que amanezca-decía de mala gana por como sucedió el negocio

-sí señor-respondió el guardia

Después de esto Carlo se quedó observando como subían a las mujeres en la carrosa con forma de cárcel, mientras se maldecía por haber confiado en ese gremio, estaba tan furioso que con solo estar parado en los territorios del gremio mientras esperaba para marcharse le deban ganas de denunciarlos al concejo mágico, pero no podía ya que ellos tenían mucha información de él y eso significaba que si los denunciaba, ellos lo hundirían también y eso no le convenía para nada, lo único que podía hacer era aguantarse el cólera y apurar las cosas, para salir rápido de ese sitio

-apúrense que no tenemos mucho tiempo, muévanse- ordeno Carlo con afán

-ya estamos acabando señor- respondió un guardia

Después de unos minutos de esperar, los guardias acabaron él trabajo y haciendo una señal le indicaron a Carlo que la carga ya estaba empacada dando luz verde para la partida que tanto deseaba.

Carlo camino hasta el carruaje lujoso y cuando estaba a punto de subir, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz que lo irrito-que tenga un buen viaje de regreso y esperamos seguir haciendo negocios con usted señor Carlo- le despedía el maestro con una sonrisa en el rostro- si… ya lo veremos- le comunico Carlo al jefe del gremio, mientras subía al trasporte de tracción animal; cuando llevaban 30 minutos de haber salido de los territorios del gremio Carlo llamo a un guardia que estaba en la parte de afuera del carruaje para darle unas instrucciones, después de hablar con el guardia, sobre cargo la cabeza en la ventana del carruaje y dijo-tengo un mal presentimiento- comento para sí mismo- creo que hoy no es mi día-concluyo soltando un suspiro

En el gremio ya habían transcurrido 30 minutos desde que se había marchado Carlo y todos se encontraban celebrando por la venta que habían logrado y las futuras que planeaban hacer

-muchachos brindemos por la venta que acabamos de hacer y las futuras que haremos, además si todo va bien dentro de poco tendremos recursos económicos para hacer lo que queramos-exponía el maestro del gremio el sueño codicioso que tenía en mente

-es cierto, si todo sale como hay no tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero-opino el de capucha café

-sí, brindemos que este es el inicio del camino a la sima que no nos tomara mucho en llegar-aporto el de capucha negra

-¡brindemos por el gran despegue que tendremos gracias a este negocio!-grito entusiasmado el jefe

-¿maestro yo también puedo brindar?-se oyó la pregunta por todo el lugar haciendo que los integrantes de "shadow of death" buscaran la persona que había hecho la pregunta, a los 3 tres segundos de estar buscando pudieron divisar al sujeto que había hecho la pregunta; el sujeto llevaba una máscara (como la de la imagen de la historia) que le cubría la cara, en el torso llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas con un estampado de calavera a la altura del pecho, los brazos los tenía vendados mientras en las manos tenía unos guantes sin dedos de color negros , en la parte inferior tenía unos pantalones negros que se le pegaban a las piernas, con unas botas negras de cuero con punta de acero como calzado, más una gabardina de cuero con capucha de color negro que lo cubría totalmente solo dejando visible la parte inferior de la máscara, donde la gabardina tenía estampado la misma imagen de la calavera de la camisa pero un poco más grande; mientras salía de la habitación del jefe que se encontraba en la segunda planta del lugar

-¿quién demonios eres?-pregunto un integrante del grupo

-¿yo?, bueno digamos que soy una persona que le gusta lo correcto y detesta las injusticias y siendo francos no me agrado en nada lo que hicieron con esas mujeres- respondió mientras guardaba unos papeles dentro de la gabardina

-¿qué es lo acabas de guardar?- preguntaba el jefe del grupo mientras avanzaba dentro del grupo

-ha eso, bueno son unos papeles que indican que este es un gremio de magos que está implicado en cosas ilícitas como trata de mujeres-respondió mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

-¿y qué piensas hacer con esa información?, no medirás que planeas chantajearnos porque no lo lograras-hablo con burla mientras se ponía al frente del grupo

-claro que no, yo nuca haría eso, es más nunca lo había pensado-dijo con tono burlesco

-entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer con esa información?-volvió a preguntar el maestro al encapuchado

-como dije antes, soy una persona que no le gusta las injusticias por eso planeo entregar esta información al consejo mágico para que se haga cargo de este gremio-informo mientras llegaba al primer piso

-y piensas que te dejaremos hacer eso, porque desde mi punto de vista no tienes escapatoria ya que estas en nuestra casa además te superamos en número-comunico el estado de la situación al encapuchado solo para que este digiera un simple "si", ante esta respuesta el maestro pensó dos cosas, el encapuchado era un idiota con ganas o tenía un as bajo la manga como refuerzos, pero viendo que no había señales de que alguien lo acompañara el opto por la primera opción-vamos entrégame esa información y tendrás una muerte rápida y prometo que no involucraremos a tu familia en este problema, además los dos sabemos que no tienes esperanzas contra todo el gremio y no veo que alguien te respalde-propuso y amenazo el maestro al encapuchado pensando que esto funcionaria

-buena oferta pero no gracias mejor me arriesgare, además me gustaría saber si pueden cumplir esa amenaza- respondió el encapuchado

-bien, así lo quisiste después no llores por las consecuencias-dijo mientras daba media vuelta quedando frente a los miembros del gremio- muchachos acábenlo-les comunico a sus subordinados-ustedes tres vienen con migo, necesitamos cuadrar la próxima entrega-les comunico a los 3 hombres encapuchados; el maestro dio una mirada al enmascarado solo para darse cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por sus subordinados perdiendo los espacios para un escape, el al mirar esto embozo una sonrisa para después dirigirse a una puerta trasera del edificio con sus tres subordinados encapuchados

El encapuchado estaba siendo rodeado y a cada momento perdía las opciones de escapatoria-debiste huir mientras pudiste ahora ya nada te salvara de la muerte-hablaba un hombre alto mientras ponía una cara de homicida-pero lo bueno será que te daremos una muerte rápida pero con mucho dolor eso lo garantizamos-secundo otro miembro del gremio; el encapuchado al escuchar esto solo soltó un suspiro haciendo enojar a la multitud que lo tenía rodeado-con eso cavaste tu tumba, a el chicos- dijo el de cara de homicida haciendo que todos se abalanzaran contra el encapuchado

El maestro y los encapuchados estaban llegando a la puerta trasera del edificio cuando escucharon el grito de batalla de sus subordinados para después escuchar golpes, partiduras de mesas, sillas, botellas para después de 5 segundos no escuchar ni un solo sonido- creo que se pasaron con la paliza los muchachos- le decía el maestro a los encapuchados, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho algo que hiso que se detuviera -*suspiro* eso era todo lo que tenían… muy débil… no sirve ni para calentamiento-al escuchar esto el maestro de detuvo para mirar la sala del gremio donde se sorprendió al mirar el panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos; la sala del gremio estaba destruida parecía como si hubiera cruzado un huracán sillas, mesas, botellas, todo estaba partido, hasta el piso estaba partido, pero lo sorprendente de todo era que los miembros del gremio estaban tirados inconscientes con los ojos en blanco, y hay en medio de todo el desastre se encontraba el culpable de este acontecimiento, el culpable de este panorama era el encapuchado al que iban a asesinar, este se encontraba en el medio del desastre de pie con una postura de aburrimiento mientras con la mano izquierda sostenía a un hombre fornido dela cabeza-"no puede ser acabo con todos en un instante… parece que lo subestime un poco"-pensaba el maestro

-creí escuchar que habías dicho que no me dejarías entregar esta información al consejo mágico… pero parece ser que no lo dijiste enserio ya que no haces mayor esfuerzo por retenerme-hablo el encapuchado mientras miraba al maestro

El maestro al escuchar estas palabras se enfureció y miro al hombre de capa café- acabalo de manera rápida – le ordeno, este dio un paso al frente pronosticando que iba a pelear

-ho, así que tú serás mi siguiente oponente… esperemos que pueda calentar contigo-decía el de mascara al mirar al encapuchado de color café, el hombre de capucha café de un momento a otro se desapareció del campo de vista del enmascarado; el enmascarado se agacho de manera rápida para esquivar una patada a la altura de la cabeza que venía de la parte izquierda, al momento de esquivar la patada el enmascarado dio una patada rastrera hacia la izquierda golpeando la pierna derecha del encapuchado café haciendo que se desestabilizara por un momento que aprovechó y en un movimiento rápido se levantó para concentrar un derechazo en el abdomen del sujeto, para después agarrar la cabeza del encapuchado con las dos manos y estrellarla contra su rodilla de manera brusca para dejarlo caer al piso sin dar signos de moverse dando a entender que estaba inconsciente-vamos no sean tímidos, pueden venir los tres al tiempo-reto el enmascarado mientras estiraba los músculos de los brazos- y bien que esperan-anuncio el enmascarado

-jeret, blat denle una paliza-ordeno el maestro con furia en su voz

-como ordene- respondieron al tiempo, tras decir esto los dos encapuchados se pusieron en posición de pelea

Los dos encapuchados se miraron, para después asentir-**magia de tierra: estacas de tierra**- iniciaba el ataque jeret al momento de poner las manos en el suelo

El enmascarado salto hacia atrás tratando de esquivar las estacas, pero fue sorprendido en el aire al momento de recibir un golpe en la cara que lo envió al suelo

-**magia de tierra: prisión de parcial de tierra**- pronuncio mientras el encapuchado era cubierto de tierra hasta el cuello, haciendo que no se pudiera mover

Tras ser inmovilizado el enmascarado blat apareció frente a el para después proseguir a dar una lluvia de patadas combinada de puños, tras 5 minutos de dar golpes el enmascarado no se movía-espero que con esto en el otro mundo aprendas a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás-dijo para después rodear su brazo derecho de viento para proceder a dar el golpe final-**magia de viento: puño de viento asesino**- pronuncio para dar el golpe que envió al enmascarado contra una pared y quedar tirado sin dar signos de vida, tras ver que no se movía los encapuchados comenzaron a retirarse

-jajajaja eso sí que hiso cosquillas- al escuchar esto los encapuchados detuvieron su marcha para dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el enmascarado, solo para encontrarlo de pie mientras se sacudía el polvo de la gabardina-bueno creo que ahora es mi turno de jugar-dijo el enmascarado

Tras escuchar esto los encapuchados retomaron sus posiciones de combate-**magia de tierra: estacas de tierra**-dijo el encapuchado de color morado, solo para ver como el enmascarado esquivaba dando un salto hacia atrás-**magia de tierra: lanzas asesinas**- pronuncio jeret mientras lanzas de tierra salían del suelo y se dirigían al enmascarado

El en mascarado al ver que las lanzas se dirigían hacia el miro hacia todos los lados mirando cómo iba a aprovechar las lanzas que se acercaban, tras un lapso de 1 segundo el enmascarado se dirigió hacia la primera lanza al estar a un metro de distancia de el dio un salto velos para posicionarse en la lanza y dar otro salto de forma diagonal hacia la derecha para después aterrizar y tumbarse en el piso para escapar una patada a media altura que llevaba una corriente de viento comprimido, en el momento que estaba acostado dio una patada diagonal hacia arriba golpeando al agresor en el muslo izquierdo haciendo una apertura que aprovechó para tomar distancia, después de que tomo la distancia que quería arremetió contra el mago de viento dándole un derechazo mientras el mago se protegía con los brazos, este golpe movió al encapuchado de negro hacia atrás dando una distancia de 20cm que aprovecho el enmascarado para propinarle una patada a la altura de las costillas y sentir como se quebraban unas ente el golpe para salir volando en dirección al mago de tierra. El mago de tierra puso sus manos para evitar que su compañero lo golpeara con el impulso que tría, al momento que hicieron contacto el soltó a su compañero para prepararse a un futuro ataque, pero cuando lo soltó pudo como el enmascarado estaba por contactarle un golpe en el abdomen de manera ascendente, al momento que recibió el impacto del golpe el mago de tierra sintió como el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo para después ver como lo tomaban de la cabeza para estrellarla con la de su compañero mientras todo se volvía de color negro

-*suspiro* eso fue un poquito estimulante-decía un poco emocionado el enmascarado- ahora espero que contigo sea mejor maestro-reto

-tranquilo que de esta no pasaras tenlo por seguro-sentencio de manera seria

-eso suena interesante, lo estaré esperando con ansias-hablo con gracia en la voz

-prepárate chico-dijo mientras tiraba su camisa a un lado-que esto te dolerá- finalizo mientras se lanzaba hacia el enmascarado

El maestro se lanzó contra el enmascarado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo el soltaba puños con furia que el enmascarado paraba con simpleza o esquivaba con simples movimientos, tras 5 minutos de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y ver que no el contrincante no cedía en la defensa entonces el maestro dio un salto hacia atrás para extender sus manos al frente-**magia prohibida de sombras: mundo de tinieblas-**pronuncio el maestro mientras el gremio era envuelto en las tinieblas mientras dificultaba la vista por la oscuridad producida

-lo siento por ti chico, ya no tienes escapatoria porque enserio morirás-sentencio dario

-¿y eso porque sería?-pregunto el enmascarado

-muy sencillo, por mi magia ya que esta es prohibida, ¿Por qué es prohibida?, muy sencillo cualquier persona que esté en contacto con esta sufrirá unos daños como: drenaje del poder mágico hasta la muerte, también hace tu cuerpo más pesado lo que dificulta tu movilidad y respiración, además de que reduce la capacidad visual haciendo que solo puedas ver por máximo 5cm de distancia en cualquier dirección, y lo mejor de todo es que estos daños no me afectaran, en conclusión ¡esta es la mejor magia, la magia perfecta! jajajaja-comunico con confianza

-shik-chasqueo la lengua como muestra de fastidio-si como sea, continuemos con esto que tengo mejores cosas que hacer-hablo con indiferencia

**-**conque te crees muy gallito si es así ¡muere!-grito para correr con rapidez hacia el enmascarado aprovechado que tenía poca visibilidad; al estar cerca del enmascarado decidió iniciar el combo de golpes con una patada con la pierna derecha a la altura de la cadera, pero cuando estaba por contactar el golpe se sorprendió que el enmascarado detuvo el golpe con la mano izquierda mientras que bajaba el brazo derecho y alzaba la pierna derecha al mismo tiempo para contactar un feroz golpe en la rodilla produciendo una dislocación y después soltarla mientras el maestro caía-que demo- no alcanzo terminar la pregunta ya que sintió que lo habían agarrado del derecho, dario instintivamente giro su cabeza para observar como el enmascarado tenía sujeto su brazo derecho con la mano derecha de él y conectaba un golpe en el codo del brazo con la mano izquierda produciendo un sonoro "crak" anunciando que le había partido el brazo, el maestro al momento de escuchar el sonido de la partidura lanzo un golpe al enmascarado pero cuando estaba por golpearlo este desapareció, dario inmediatamente comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, en el proceso de búsqueda pudo ver un borrón de color negro que se posiciono en su izquierda para después sentir un gran golpe en sus costillas para ser enviado a chocar contra una pared, dario intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo ya que tenía la dislocada e intento utilizar sus dos brazos para levantarse pero fue inútil porque tenía un brazo partido, utilizando el único brazo funcional trato de sentarse pero sintió dolor en su costado izquierdo para después vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre mientras se le comenzaba a dificultársele la respiración, dario alzo la vista para ver que su magia se desvanecía mientras el enmascarado se le acercaba a paso lento- ¿cómo hiciste… para… que… mi magia… note hiciera efecto?- apenas pudo articular la pregunta el maestro

-no hay ninguna magia perfecta, todas tienen la misma debilidad, en este caso es el usuario, es decir si acabas con el mago lo más rápido pasible los efectos de estas magias no podrán avanzar mas-comunico mientras se acercaba a paso lento- pero he de admitir que esa magia es muy problemática-decía mientras levantaba el brazo derecho-**magia de reequipamiento: modelo 0.0**- pronuncio mientras una guadaña aparecía en mano derecha, la guadaña era de un metal color plateado mas no era de plata, en la parte baja del mango tenía una punta gruesa en forma de cono que apuntaba hacia abajo de color dorado, la parte gruesa de la punta se reducía hasta un diámetro que era posible envolver con una mano, con este diámetro se alargó 1.3 metros para ancharse del mismo grosor que la parte de abajo, en la parte gruesa de arriba se formaba la hoja que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un águila, donde de la se desprendían 3 puntas hacia la parte de atrás y donde el pico del águila formaba la una hoja de 70cm de largo con una curvatura hacia dentro, la hoja desprendía un brillo de la parte del filo que daba a entender que podría cortar hasta el alma de cualquier ser vivo, en los costados de la hoja se veía una escritura que decía "**robar**", el encapuchado alzo la guadaña-dile adiós a tu vida como mago "maestro"-dijo mientras bajaba el arma con rapidez para que cortara por la mitad a dario, después de esto la guadaña desapareció en un brillo-*suspiro* bueno será arreglar esto para cuando lleguen los caballeros de runas-miro alrededor y pudo observar el destrozo del lugar para después mirar a dario y decir-en problema menos-después de decir esto procedió a acomodar todos los cuerpos un el centro del gremio y atarlos con una cuerda que tenía unas escritura de runas que impedían el uso de magia, tras terminar de acomodar todos los cuerpos salió del gremio y se dirigió al bosque- bueno, ahora le toca al "mercader"-después de esto desapareció en las sombras del bosque

En la caravana que transportaba a las mujeres o más bien el carruaje que parecía una prisión todas las mujeres, ellas estaban preocupadas de lo que les tocaría hacer y cómo serían sus vidas de ahora en adelante, en solo pensarlo comenzaban a llorar y en casos hubieron algunas con intenciones suicidas pero que no paso a mayores, dentro del carruaje en una esquina se encontraban unas figuras planeando un arriesgado plan de escape

-entonces, cuando nos detengamos pondremos en marcha el plan-hablo una mujer de 1.70 metros de altura de piel blanca con un buen cuerpo, tenía cabello de color azul que le llegaba hasta los hombros mientras un mechón de cabello le cubría el ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de color café y vestía un jean descaderado de color azul oscuro con una blusa de manga corta de color rojo y que aparentaba tener una edad de 20 años

-sí, mientras milena-decía una señalando a la de cabello azul-Sara-hablo mientras señalaba a una mujer de tés blanca con 1.73 metros de altura, de cabello café con unos ojos del mismo color, esta bestia una falda azul claro que le llegaba por los muslos con una camisa verde pegada al cuerpo detallando el grandor de sus pechos y aparentaba tener una edad de 18 años- y Yuli-refiriéndose a una chica de 1.72 de piel moreno claro, con unos ojos y cabello de color negro, que vestía un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa rosada manga larga que estaba doblada hasta su antebrazo con una figura que no tenía que envidiarle a las anteriormente mencionadas y demostraba una edad de 20 años-se encargan de darnos tiempo para escapar mientras nosotras las guiamos y cuando estemos lejos ustedes procederán a retirarse-comunico una mujer de cabello ribo

-pero, ¿si podrán lograrlo?, son demasiados guardias-pregunto una joven de cabello rojo

-claro que lo haremos ya que sabemos un poco sobre magia, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-hablo milena con confianza

-bueno así quedamos, estén pendientes-concluyo la rubia para recibir un asentimiento de las demás

Al poco tiempo de haber terminado la plática táctica sintieron que el carruaje se detuvo para después escuchar signos de lucha de afuera del carruaje, ante esto las cinco mujeres de miraron entre sí para asentir con la cabeza, las mujeres se reunieron confirmando la decisión que tomarían ante esta oportunidad de escapar mientras atacaban la caravana

-hagámoslo-confirmo la rubia

Después de esto milena se aproximó a la puerta y grito-**¡magia de viento: corriente de aire!**- para que la puerta saliera volando y así iniciar el escape, milena, sara y Yuli salieron primero derribando a los guardias que podían mientras las otras escapaban-¡rápido, huyan al bosque!-gritaba milena desesperada

¡Milena, Yuli, me estoy quedando sin poder mágico!- informo sara con preocupación

-¡yo también estoy en las mismas!-comunico yuli el estado en el que se encontraba

-¡reunámonos y aguantemos hasta que se hayan ido las demás!-propuso milena, tras estas palabras sus dos compañeras se reunieron, pero después de estar reunidas las acorralaron un nos guardias de carlo, ellas siguieron defendiéndose hasta que se quedaron son poder mágico y quedaron propensas ante los guardias-parece que hasta aquí llegamos, fue un placer conocerlas-confeso milena resignada al que le deparaba el futuro

-lo mismo digo-dijo sara mientras caía de rodillas por el cansancio

-por lo menos no cedimos tan fácilmente-hablo yuli con alegría al saber que no fueron sumisas ante sus carceleros

Las tres mujeres miraron como los guardias que las rodearon se abalanzaron hacia ellas, estas resignadas a su muerte solo serraron los ojos esperando que el dios de las almas no las mandara al infierno, pero el tiempo paso y no sintieron nada y como por arte del destino las tres abrieron los ojos solo para ver como un hombre con una capa negra y mascara golpeaba los guardias, ellas al estar de observadoras de la paliza que les daba el enmascarado a los guardias pudieron mirar como un guardia se acercaba por el punto siego del enmascarado con intenciones asesinas, cuando ellas estaban por advertible el enmascarado desapareció para aparecer al lado del guardia y colocar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del guardia y empujarla con fuerza al suelo para dejarlo con la cara enterrada e inconsciente, el enmascarado se giró solo para mirar a las mujeres entonces el decidió acercárseles para preguntarles cómo se encontraban pero a medida que se acercaba ellas se pusieron tensas el al notar esto se bajó la capucha de la capa y procedió a quitarse la máscara dejando su rostro expuesto pensando que esto las podría relajar un poco cosa que resulto de manera positiva ya que se les veía menos temerosas

-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto el hombre frente a ellas mientras les daba una cálida sonrisa

Las mujeres estaban mirando al hombre frente a ellas, este era un hombre alto como de 1.80 de altura, tenía cabello de color rosa y ojos cafés, su piel era de color blanco, su ropa no la podían detallar bien debido a la capa negra que usaba sumado con la oscuridad del bosque

-si… - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-que bien, quédense aquí ya que los guardias que estaban alrededor se encuentran inconscientes y no tendrán problemas-comunico para dar la vuelta y en dirección al carruaje en el que viajaba carlo-ya regreso-informo para caminar en dirección del carruaje

Después de que el encapuchado caminara en la dirección del vehículo y en un promedio de 3 minutos las tres mujeres pudieron escuchar explosiones y sonidos de metal chocando para a los 2 minutos cesaran los sonidos y llegara la calma

- creo que ya acabo- dijo mientras miraba como se acercaba el encapuchado arrastrando una persona que estaba inconsciente

Cuando el encapuchado llego donde las mujeres soltó el hombre, mientras dirigía su mirada a las chicas-necesito un favor de ustedes y me preguntaban si me podrían ayudar-dijo el encapuchado

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí mientras pensaban en la petición-claro siempre y cuando no sea sobre combatir-respondió yuli

-claro no hay ningún riesgo solo tienen que vigilar a estos sujetos para que no escapen mientras llegan los caballeros de runas del consejo mágico-al decir esto el encapuchado noto que ellas iban a replicar por lo que decidió adelantárseles- claro que ellos estarán atados con una cuerda especial que les impedirá usar magia además de que esta no se romperá con fuerza bruta, solo vigilaran que no usen objetos que puedan cortar la cuerda-concluyo el enmascarados el trabajo que ellas harían

-siendo con esas condiciones ayudamos con gusto-respondió mientras se ponía de pie- ¿pero usted que ara?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba el vestido

-yo voy a cuidar del grupo de magos que las tenían capturadas mientras llega la guardia del consejo, es por eso que les pedí su ayuda ya que no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo-respondió con simpleza mientras comenzaba a recopilar los cuerpos y procedía a atarlos-bueno, hasta luego chicas y cuídense de caer en las mismas circunstancias-aconsejo para emprender su marcha

-disculpe una pregunta-hablo sara llamando la atención del encapuchado

-sí, ¿Cuál sería?- pregunto mientras detenía su marcha

-usted es un mago ¿cierto?-pregunto la de cabello café

-sí, ¿por?- respondió y pregunto

-pues me preguntaba si usted nos podría entrenar- respondió sara sorprendiendo al encapuchado

-les contestare dependiendo de cómo me respondan a la pregunta que les voy hacer-dijo para recibir un asentimiento de las mujeres-¿Por qué quieren entrenar? Y no me respondan "pare ser el más fuerte", yo quiero una verdadera respuesta así que piénselo bien- pregunto y advirtió el encapuchado

-¡para proteger a los que lo necesiten y a nuestros seres queridos!-respondieron las tres mujeres con resolución y firmeza

El encapuchado al escuchar la respuesta embozo una sonrisa-esa respuesta me convencieron, pero les advierto que serán mis primeras estudiantes y les prometo que les enseñare lo mejor que pueda-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro por tener unos estudiantes

-disculpe… pero ¿cómo nos referiremos hacia usted?-pregunto de manera tímida sara

-tranquilas eso lo sabrán cuando ya hayan llevado a estos sujetos-dijo para comenzar la marcha hacia el gremio-ha, otra cosa no se dejen ver de los soldados ya que sería muy problemático explicarles él porque es que ellos se encuentran de esta manera, nos vemos más tarde-se despido para desaparecer en la sombra del bosque

-/-

En magnolia un nuevo día comenzaba con tranquilidad y el trinar de las aves, pero en una parte de esta ciudad, siendo más exactos en fairy tail el gremio más fuerte de todo fiore, unos magos discutían un tema que parecía ser de mucha importancia por sus caras serias

-esto no puede ser cierto-exclamaba macao

-como paso esto sin darnos cuenta-wakaba pronuncio sin creer lo que sus ojos veían

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer-decía gray mirando lo que tenía enfrente-que alguien me explique que no entiendo nada-comunico su confusión

-maldición no me preguntes que yo tampoco sé cómo sucedió esto-decía gajeel con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión

-pues aunque no lo crean esta es la realidad, solamente aceptémosla-dijo max levantándose de la mesa

-aceptar la realidad es de hombres, pero esto es estraño-hablo elfman

-es suerte, supongo-volvió a decir max

-¡suerte mi trasero, como es posible que en todas las partidas ganaras tan fácilmente!-grito gray mientras se levantaba de la mesa furioso

-lo siento gray pero así funciona la suerte-decía max dando un paso atrás, solo para pisar una cascara de banano, resbalar y caer al suelo, max al sentir que se caía extendió sus manos hacia abajo para amortiguar el golpe, cosa que dio resultado, pero al momento del choque entre el suelo con sus manos algo sele cayo del brazo, lo que se le había caído no era más que un unas cartas de póker, max al darse de cuenta de que las cartas habían caído miro en dirección a la mesa para ver sus colegas con rostros de furia al saber que él había hecho trampa-chicos lo puedo explicar-dijo rápidamente tratando de que escucharan sus motivos para hacer trampa

-tranquilo lo entendemos, solo espero que esa suerte que tenías en el juego te siga brindando su apoyo por que la necesitaras, ¿verdad chicos?-hablo gray con voz terrorífica mientras los demás magos solo asentían a sus palabras y después de esto comenzaron una batalla en la sala del gremio como era habitual

En la barra del bar unas chicas hablaban-ellas nunca cambiaran-dijo erza

-en fin todos los hombres son iguales-expuso una joven de cabello lila

-bueno, mas importante ¿dónde se encuentra el maestro?-pregunto erza

-el maestro se encuentra en una reunión con los maestros de otros gremios ya que lahar los mando a llamar con urgencia-decía mirajane mientras limpiaba la barra del bar

-para llamar a todos los gremios de repente a una reunión debe der algo importante… ¿tienes idea de que será mira?-pregunto de nuevo erza

-no estoy muy segura, pero creo que tratara sobre la persona que está acabando los gremios oscuros-dijo mirajane

-siendo eso no le veo el problema, para crear una reunión por una persona que a esos malnacidos de los gremios oscuros-dijo lisanna

-el problema no es que acaben con los gremios oscuros sin ninguna muerte… el problema es que se dice que él tiene un arma que es capaz de quitarle la capacidad de manejar la magia de las personas, de todos los gremios que ha enviado a los calabozos según dicen que los que han sido atravesados con esa arma no pueden manejar ninguna clase de magia por muy débil que sea esta, además de ser considerado un mago "sss"- relato mirajane

-eso sí que es un problema-dijo cana mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza

-¿se sabe algo sobre su magia?-preguntaba nuevamente erza

-bueno, se dice que él tiene tu misma magia, la magia de reequipo que utiliza para sacar el arma "especial", además de eso no se tiene nada aunque se especula que puede manejar 3 magias mas pero un no se sabe cuáles son- informo la albina

-maldición, prácticamente no sabemos nada de él y lo único que sabemos es que utiliza magia reequipo que la aplica cuando va a utilizar el arma "especial"-decía frustrada erza por la poca información

-un tipo con esa clase de arma que este suelto es un peligro-dijo levy con deseos de no encontrárselo

-"natsu"-pensaron tres chicas preocupadas por su compañero

-ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo planea manejar el consejo mágico a este sujeto?- cana expuso la pregunta

-porque mejor no le preguntamos al maestro-dijo mirajane mientras miraba al maestro entrar por el gran portón

El maestro camino por la sala hasta llegar a la barra del bar y después subirse a ella y decir- silencio-hablo con tono autoritario deteniendo las peleas o cualquier otra cosa que estuvieran haciendo-acabo de llegar de la reunión de maestros que convoco lahar y me dieron unas instrucciones para que todo el gremio las cumpliera sin excepción alguna así signifique que no puedan acabar el trabajo-esto último llamo la atención de todo el gremio dejándolo con una pregunta en sus cabezas

-¿Cuál es el problema para darnos esa clase de ordenes?-pregunto laxus

-el problema es este- decía mientras sacaba dos carteles de sus ropas, en los carteles se podía ver a un hombre que lleva una máscara que le cubría la cara, en el torso llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas con un estampado de calavera a la altura del pecho, los brazos los tenía vendados mientras en las manos tenía unos guantes sin dedos de color negros , en la parte inferior tenía unos pantalones negros que se le pegaban a las piernas, con unas botas negras de cuero con punta de acero como calzado, más una gabardina de cuero con capucha de color negro, donde la gabardina estaba entreabierta dejando observar las características mencionadas

-¿Quién es ese sujeto maestro?-pregunto grey

-él es conocido como el "shinigami de la magia", este nombre se le dio por que el posee un arma en forma de guadaña que cuando corta a su enemigo le corta la posibilidad de seguir siendo mago sin producirle lesiones físicas-comunico el maestro con seriedad

-entonces solo debemos cuidarnos de esa arma y ya-respondió grey como si fuera lógico

-no, este mago no es como cualquier otro con un arma ya que este mago ha acabado con más de 15 gremios oscuros en menos de 2 años y todo esto lo hiso el solo sin ayuda de nadie, según los relatos de los miembros de estos gremios el los venció con solo capacidad física sin mostrar magia alguna, pero esto no significa que no la pueda utilizar ya que se confirmó que el posee 4 magias distintas y de la cual la única que ha expuesto es la magia de reequipo y no me pregunten como puede utilizar las cuatro magias porque yo tampoco lose-pauso un momento para proseguir-el consejo mágico decidió darle a este encapuchado la clasificación de mago clase "sss" por su capacidad de combate además de que se cree que él no ha mostrado todo su poder-el maestro se detuvo para ver las caras de asombro que tenían por lo antes dicho-y las ordenes que nos dieron fueron las siguientes: no enfrentar en caso de encontrárselo y dejar que siga su marcha, no intentar nada sospechoso frente de él y abstenerse de tener alguna relación con algún gremio de dudosas actividades ya que este solo ataca a gremios oscuros y/o sospechosos-dijo el maestro dando a conocer las órdenes del consejo, tras acabar de informar la situación makarov pudo ver la cara de incredulidad de sus "hijos" , al ver esto tomo aliento y decir-¡esto no es una broma un sujeto así de aterrador existe en este mundo, así que prométanme que cumplirán estas reglas!- tras este grito los magos salieron de sus mundos para después prometer que cumplirían estas reglas

Tras haber prometido cumplir estas reglas los magos escucharon como las puertas del gremio se abrían de un violento golpe haciendo que entraran en guardia pensando que podrían der un enemigo; en la puerta había un hombre de 1.80 de alto con cabello de color rosado con ojos de color café, este llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra manga larga sin la manga derecha que se le pegaba al cuerpo, en la parte de atrás de la chaqueta tenía un bordado de un dragón de color rojo, en la parte inferior tenía puesto unos jeans azul oscuro que le llegaban hasta unos zapatos deportivos de color azul oscuro, este hombre llevaba puestos unos audífonos de color blanco-estoy de vuelta maestro-dijo mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, donde todos lo reconocieron como

-¡natsu!-gritaron al tiempo lisanna, Wendy y cana

Gracias por su tiempo y espero sus comentarios.


	4. capitulo 4

**Fairy tail no me pertenece ni los personajes, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, cualquier parecido con otros animes o historias es coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**el color de ojos de natsu es negro pero por esta vez lo dejare que sean verdes.**

**las chicas para el harem que tengo en mente son las siguientes: lisanna, cana, Wendy, flare, juvia, erza, mirajane, pienso incluir a las tres magas que cree en el capítulo anterior, con estas sería un total de 10, pero si quieren que incluya alguien más les pido que me lo digan y las razones del porque quieren que las una al harem.**

¡No siendo más comencemos esto!

-aaaaaa- habla del personaje

-"aaaaaa"- pensamiento del personaje

-**aaaaaa**- nombre de la magia o habla de manera terrorífica

_**Capítulo 4: las consecuencias de tus actos **_

Todos los integrantes del gremio se quedaron mirando la figura que se encontraba en la entrada del gremio-¡estoy de vuelta maestro!-hablo la figura con una sonrisa en el rostro, al detallarlo fijamente todos los del gremio lo reconocieron como

-¡natsu!-gritaron lisanna, Wendy y cana con expresiones alegres

-natsu…-susurraron los demás integrantes del gremio mientras fruncían el seño

Natsu desde la entrada del gremio dio una mirada rápida al sitio y pudo notar las miradas serias que recibía de casi todo el gremio, donde las únicas personas que notaba que estaban alegres con su llegada eran cana, lisanna, Wendy y el maestro, pero esto no le preocupo a natsu ya que sabía que este era el recibimiento que él podría recibir por lo sucedido antes de su partida, suspiro mentalmente ente la situación tan incómoda en la que estaba pero no podía quejarse ya que él lo había decidido de esa manera; natsu con una sonrisa comienzo a caminar a la barra del bar hasta quedar frente al maestro del gremio-estoy de vuelta, abuelo-hablo con felicidad

-bienvenido natsu, te echamos de menos-le contesto de manera alegre de ver de nuevo a uno de sus hijos. Makarov al ver de nuevo a natsu en el gremio se posiciono en sima de la barra del bar y proceder a decir-¡hijos míos, celebremos por el regreso de una persona importante para el gremio como para nosotros, un compañero, un hermano y un buen amigo!-decía con entusiasmo, después dirigió su mirada a Mirajane-¡mira, reparte bebidas para todos que tenemos que celebrar el regreso de natsu!-ordeno a la alvina -¡muy bien chicos a celebrar!-grito con entusiasmo mientras tomaba un vaso de cerveza

Natsu al ver la reacción del maestro embozo una sonrisa por el recibimiento que le estaban otorgando, pero aunque el maestro lo recibiera de manera cálida sus compañeros de gremio no mostraban tantos entusiasmos como el anciano; natsu resignado a la atmosfera decidió partir a sentarse en una mesa bacía que se en centraba en una esquina del gremio ya cuando le faltaban solo 3m para llegar al lugar destinado vio en cámara lenta como un borrón de color azul se acercaba por su costado izquierdo para después sentir una tacleada que lo tiraba al piso mientras escuchaba reclamos inentendibles por el golpe, después de unos 2 segundos natsu pudo identificar el causante de la tacleada, que al reconocerlo se llenó de alegría

-¿happy?...-dijo natsu en un susurro al momento de reconocer su compañero de aventuras

-natsu adonde fuiste, porque te fuiste y no me llevaste- decía happy llorando de la emoción al volver a ver a su padre adoptivo- me tenías muy preocupado, porque no te comunicaste - seguía diciendo mientras lloraba

-happy yo… yo…-trataba de hablar pero no podía

-natsu que malo eres en irte y dejarme solo-hablaba el gato con llanto

-happy… yo lo siento…- hablo natsu con tono de arrepentimiento

-¡natsu me hiciste mucha falta!-grito el gato mientras lloraba y abrazaba al peli-rosa

-yo también te extrañe happy-dijo natsu con felicidad mientras devolvía el abrazo; después de unos segundos de estar abrazados natsu decidió ponerse de pie mientras happy se posicionaba en su hombro derecho para dirigirse a la mesa cuando estaba por sentarse se escuchó un fuerte rugido mientras el peli-rosado se tocaba el estómago con una mano y decir-parece que tengo un poquito de hambre-comento el mago mientras al gato le bajaba una gota de sudor por la cien por lo que acababa de decir-happy vamos a comer yo invito y como disculpa te invitare del mejor pez que tanga mira-invitaba natsu a su compañero felino

-aye sir-respondía con entusiasmo mientras con una pata se limpiaba la saliva que se filtraba por una parte de la boca mientras comenzaba a divagar disfrutando del manjar

Ahora natsu de dirigió a la barra del bar para después sentarse y saludar a mirajane- hola mira, cuanto tiempo de no vernos-saludo con una sonrisa de forma cordial a su compañera del gremio

-ha, hola natsu, si tiempo sin vernos, no nos veíamos desde la ves que te fuiste del gremio porque _alguien te fastidiaba y hartaba _¿cierto?-respondió mirajane con tono neutro mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa haciendo que natsu se pusiera nervioso

-etto… si... esto mira quería saber si me podías preparar algo de comer si no es mucha molestia-respondió y pregunto con nervios por la forma que le hablo la alvina- ha y un el mejor pescado para happy-pidió para su compañero

-si claro-dijo la maga mientras se iba a realizar el pedido

-hola natsu-escucho el mago dragón Slayer de fuego a sus espaldas, este al ser nombrado se giró en su asiento para ubicar la persona que lo llamo encontrándose con un grupo de 3 mujeres de las cuales reconoció a dos y la tercera no la reconoció pero el olor que venía de ella se la hacía muy familiar –hola tanto tiempo lissanna, cana y…-saludo a las dos magas mientras miraba la tercera y trataba de identificarla hasta que lo pudo hacer gracias a su olfato-Wendy?-pregunto incrédulo

-que cruel natsu-san, te vas por 4 años y ya no reconoces a tus compañeros eso es de mala educación-decía wendy de forma dolida

-ha, no es por eso que… como decirlo-pauso mientras observaba detalladamente a wendy mientras la analizaba y pensaba en una palabra adecuada para describirla, Wendy tenía la misma apariencia de la Wendy de edoras pero esta vestía unos jeans azules con una camisa blanca de cuello abierto que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, mientras tenía el cabello largo y suelto mientras daba una sensación de un poco de madures revuelta con alegría y ternura, esto a los ojos del peli-rosa era tan distinto a como la recordaba, ella era más… mas…, por más que pensara natsu no la podía definir con una palabra hasta que hallo la respuesta a esta interrogante y esa palabra era- hermosa, si esa es la palabra adecuada para definirte, no te podía reconocer porque te ves más hermosa que cuando me fui- expreso natsu el por qué no la reconoció fácilmente

-gr-gracias natsu-san por el cumplido-dijo wendy con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-no es solo un cumplido es la verdad, te has vuelto muy hermosa y siéntete orgullosa de ello-dijo natsu mientras le sonreía

-gr-gracias de nuevo-dijo con un sonrojo más marcado en las mejillas

-oye natsu eso quiere decir que nosotras no hemos cambiado además de que indirectamente nos dices que somos poco hermosas y por eso nos reconociste fácilmente-decían lissanna con un ligero enojo

-n-no es eso-dijo natsu con un toque de nervios

-¿entonces?-pregunto cana con un poco de rabia

-e-es por otras cosas-dijo natsu aun con nervios viendo a las dos magas que estaban frente a él con una mirada que exigían una respuesta-bueno fue por barias razones, la primera fue porque desde que me fui no han cambiado tanto, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean unas mujeres hermosas así como están porque si lo son y seria siego si no lo reconociera, ahora la segunda razón y principal de porque las reconocí mas rápido fue esta-decía mientras señalaba su nariz mientras las magas no entendían a qué se refería, natsu al ver que no captaron el mensaje suspiro y procedió a explicar el porqué de la nariz-como saben nosotros los dragón Slayer tenemos una nariz muy aguda-dijo teniendo un asentimiento de las magas-bueno pues gracias a eso pude reconocer a las tres ya que tengo el aromas de ustedes grabado en mi nariz y cerebro así que las podría reconocer hasta 1 kilómetro de distancia-explico con una sonrisa el peli-rosado

-huy, yo no sabía que natsu nos tuviera tan presentes como para reconocernos a esa distancia, cierto lisanna-decía cana con tono burlón pero con un tinte de color rosa en sus mejillas que se podía confundir por efectos del alcohol

-…- la albina no respondió ya que se había sonrojado por lo que había dicho natsu sobre llevar el aroma de ella en su cerebro

-pues claro que lo haría ya que ustedes son personas que quiero y siempre las llevo y llevare aquí y sobre todo aquí-decía natsu con seriedad para señalar primeo su cabeza y después su corazón, este acto hizo que las tres magas sintieran como su corazón daba un gran salto para después sentir como su cara se acaloraba sin dejar de escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón y como no hacerlo ya que la expresión de seriedad con la que hablo natsu les daba a entender que eso no lo decía en broma

-ejem- se escuchó detrás de natsu para que este voltease y encontrarse con una mirajane con expresión molesta en el rostro-aquí tienes tu pedido natsu espero que lo disfrutes-dijo con desprecio al momento que soltaba el plato de comida sobre la barra del bar de manera brusca haciendo que comida se saliera del plato

-gracias mira, te lo agradezco-le agradeció con una sonrisa que no fue aceptada por la maga, para después probar la comida y hacer un gesto de desagrado el momento que la tenía en la boca-esto está delicioso- solo pudo decir al momento de pasar la primera cucharada de comida ya que esta estaba demasiado salada

Ese gesto que hizo natsu alegro a la albina para después proseguir a entregar la siguiente orden - y toma happy, buen provecho- le entregaba la albina al gato su pedido con una cálida sonrisa

Las tres magas que estaban conversando con natsu se dieron de cuenta en la forma como fue tratado el peli-rosa por mirajane, aunque ellas sabían del porque lo trataban de esa forma no podían decir la verdad de lo sucedido ese día ya que era una verdad que no les correspondía a ellas decir

Después de que natsu terminara de comer, se puso de pie para dirigirse a una mesa que estaba desocupad con su amigo felino, cuando llegaron a la mesa se sentó, al momento que este se sienta llegan de nuevo las tres magas a formarle charla

-oye natsu- llamo lisanna al mago de fuego-que hiciste en estos años que no estuviste en el gremio-

-viaje por muchas partes, conocí muchas personas, además aprendí muchas cosas- decía natsu recordando los lugares que conoció junto con las personas que los habitaban-claro también entrene y me considero más fuerte que antes que creo que podría vencer al maestro- decía natsu mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el bicep del brazo derecho y sonreía con confianza

-sí que te tienes confianza natsu, como para decir que podrías vencer al maestro- comento cana con tono de burla

-bueno pueda que sea cierto lo que dices, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente ¿cierto?- dijo natsu con confianza

-natsu-san-llamo Wendy

-¿sí?-respondió pregunto el mago

-por qué tus ojos son de color café, ¿antes no eran verdes?-pregunto la dragón Slayer de viento al de fuego, esto ocasiono que las otras dos magas se fijaran más en su color de ojos notando que era cierto lo que decía la menor del grupo (pero en edad, porque en físico estaban a la par)

-ha ¿esto?-pregunto natsu mientras recibía un asentimiento de la maga-buen como decirlo… estos son lentes de contacto, que utilice como disfraz para que nadie me reconociera-respondió el mago con una risa tonta

-y para que necesitabas un disfraz natsu, además de que con solo eso no puedes esconderte ya que tu pelo te delata-dijo cana mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que consistía el disfraz del mago de fuego

-como dije lo utilice para que nadie me reconociera mientras viajaba, además de que si funciono ya que cuando llegaba a un pueblo todos me miraban pero nunca me hablaban, eso me daba a entender que me miraban por ser una persona desconocida y no me hablaban porque era un extraño, si en definitiva mi disfraz funciono-concluyo natsu con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su mentón

Las tres magas al escuchar esa respuesta solo pudieron pensar al mismo tiempo "!Te equivocas natsu, ellas no hacían eso porque no te reconocieran y creyeran que eras un extraño, ellos lo hacían porque te reconocieron como uno de los magos más fuertes de todo fiore y tenían miedo de que si te hacían enojar tu tomaras represarías hacia el pueblo o ellos¡" gritaron cómicamente, consternadas en sus mentes la conclusión más lógica que sacaron de lo que acababa de contar el mago de fuego

-listo, como antes-decía natsu mientras se sacaba los lentes de contacto-y que me pueden decir de ustedes que han echo durante estos 4 años que no estuve-pregunto natsu, mientras las chicas comenzaban a contar que ahora ellas 3 formaban un equipo y de las hazañas que hacían en sus misiones, después de varios minutos de charla natsu comenzó a reírse de un suceso que les había pasado en una misión-JAJAJA ¿enserio cana?, no lo puedo creer JAJAJA- reía natsu de su amiga maga, el por qué se preguntaran, pues era muy sencillo, después de haber acabado una misión cana decidió darse una borrachera a escondidas de sus amigas, estas preocupadas porque cana no aparecía decidieron buscarla solo para encontrarla en un parque tratando de conquistar a una estatua mientras esta decía " hombre no te hagas el rogado… vamos no me digas que este hermoso cuerpo te puso tan nervioso que no te puedes mover ni hablar… hip que aburrido eres solo será por un ratito", decir que cana estaba sonrojada era una aberración ya que se encontraba tan roja como un tomate maduro al no recordar lo que hizo, para que al otro día sus amigas le contaran como la encontraron y que estaba haciendo-JAJAJA cana eso te pasa por tomar tanto JAJAJA- reía natsu con entusiasmo, para después calmarse y mirar a cana fijamente- y ¿qué aprendiste cana?-pregunto natsu

-de que- respondió cana sin entender la pregunta

-como que _de que_, pues de lo que viviste ese día-aclaro la pregunta

-que no debo dejarme pillar por estas para que no vuelvan a regar el chisme-respondió cana mientras señalaba a Wendy y lisanna

- y ¿nada más?-volvió a preguntar el mago de fuego

-¿verificar con quien hablo para así no pasar más vergüenzas como esas?- pregunto cana insegura de si era buena respuesta

Natsu al escuchar esa respuesta se puso serio y después decir- no cana, no es eso, son muchas cosas aún más peligrosas- dijo con voz seria dando a entender que lo que decía era algo serio

-como cuales-dijo la castaña mientras tomaba cerveza

-por ejemplo, ¿Qué hubieras echo en el caso de que en vez de esa estatua fuera una persona que hubiese aceptado tu oferta y hubieran hecho lo que proponías?- pregunto natsu, en ese momento tanto cana como las demás chicas se pusieron a pensar ese caso hipotético que planteaba natsu- dejando esa pregunta de lado ¿Qué hubieras echo si te fueras encontrado a un hombre que quisiera aprovechar de ti por tu estado de embriagues?-siguió preguntando

-¡pues lo golpearía para que aprendiera a respetar!- dijo cana imaginándose la situación

-¿enserio serias capaz de hacerlo?-pregunto natsu

-¡pues claro que lo haría!-respondió cana

-¿enserio?, Pues yo creo que no podrías defenderte ni de simple cachorro-comento natsu

-porque lo dices natsu-san-pregunto Wendy

-muy sencillo, cuando una persona se embriaga como lo hiso cana esa vez, el cerebro no funciona como normalmente lo haría, esto produce que la persona no esté en todas sus capacidades como para enfrentar a una que está en todos sus sentidos, lo que hace que la persona que esta borracha este en desventaja y por ende este vulnerable a cualquier peligro-informo natsu- y el problema no solo es ese, si no que el estar tan borracha ella no sabrá que paso, como paso y quien fue el culpable, para cundo se dé cuenta de las dos primeras preguntas ya será muy tarde, porque lo que paso, paso, si, suena muy frio pero es la verdad y lo que es peor, no podrá hacer nada por remediar lo sucedido-concluyo el mago de fuego

Lo que acababa de decir natsu puso a pensar a cana, en el primer caso que natsu expuso era algo grave ya que era tener relaciones con alguien extraño que aunque después se arrepintiera de lo sucedido no podía hacer nada ya que ella lo había incitado, pero el segundo caso era algo muy grave lo que el planteaba era abuso y lo peor era que él tenía la razón, en un caso así ella no podría hacer nada ya que su cabeza no funcionaría como correspondería, cana estaba tan sumida en lo que hubiera podido pasar si no hubiese sido la estatua con la que intentaba ligar o en el peor caso lo que natsu dijo, pero su concentración se vio arruinada por unas personas que llegaron den ellos estaban

-yo, que tal cerebro de carbón-saludo gray

-muy bien blanca nieves-respondió natsu

-veo que te diviertes-dijo el mago de hielo

-claro, además me siento muy feliz de estar en el gremio-contesto natsu con una sonrisa

-pero sabes, mientras tú te diviertes la pobre de lucy sigue triste por lo que sucedió contigo-comento gray para seguir su relato-oye natsu, dime si tenías tantas ganas de terminar con lucy porque no lo hiciste a solas con ella, dime ¡ porque mierda la tenías que humillar frente a todo el gremio!-grito gray mientras ponía sus manos bruscamente en la mesa donde se encontraba natsu-¡¿es que acaso lo hiciste para sentirte más hombre?!-pregunto gray

-gray te lo dije ese día y te lo repito no te metas en problemas ajenos porque cuando te pase lo mismo no tendrás cara para decirle a los demás que no se metan en tus asuntos, además lo que paso entre lucy y yo es problema nuestro cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán todo- dijo natsu con seriedad

-¡tu maldito bastardo, ya verás!-grito gray mientras comenzaba a abalanzarse sobre natsu, pero fue detenido por detrás antes de que contactase un golpe

-gray-sama no pelee por favor –decía una juvia mientras escondía su cara detrás de la espalda del mago de hielo

-¡no molestes, largo de aquí!-grito el azabache mientras retiraba a la maga de agua de manera brusca haciendo que esta se azotara contra el piso- prepárate flamita, porque de esta nadie te salva-amenazo al mago de hielo

Natsu al mirar como juvia era retirada de forma violenta por gray para que después esta se golpeara contra el piso del gremio, esto hizo que natsu sintiera como la sangre le hervía del coraje, pero antes de que hiciera algo se escuchó una vos que hizo que todos se calmaran

-¡¿qué es este escándalo gray?, esta es un celebración por el regreso de natsu, no es momento para que se peleen!-pregunto y regaño el maestro

-pero…- trato de excusarse el mago de hielo

-¡pero nada, cálmense y sigamos con la fiesta!-dijo mientras levantaba su vaso de cerveza y comenzaba a beber

Después de este inconveniente la fiesta siguio normal hasta que le preguntaron algo al mago peli-rosado

-oye natsu es cierto lo que dijo gray, porque yo no te creo capaz de hacer eso, tu no lo hiciste ¿cierto?- pregunto happy a su amigo

-happy lamento decirte que es verdad que lo hice-dijo natsu, pero al ver la cara de su compañero procedió a continuar lo que iba a decir- pero tiene sus razones que después te contare cuando lleguemos a casa, telas contare solo espera unos minutos más vale-le informo natsu al gato, mientras este solo asentía; después de que natsu le dijera eso a happy pasaron unos minutos hasta que natsu decidió que ya era hora de marcharse-lo siento chicas me tengo que ir, además el viaje que hice era muy largo y estoy exhausto- comunico natsu

-tranquilo no hay problema cierto chicas-dijo lisanna

Tras eso natsu se levantó y deposito un beso en la mejilla de cada chica para después despedirse-nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras comenzaba su camino con su amigo felino al lado

-hasta… mañana-dijeron las 3 magas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por efecto de lo que había echo el mago al despedirse

Cuando natsu estaba saliendo del gremio se le apareció gray y le dijo- prepárate flamita que haremos que pagues con intereses las lágrimas que derramo lucy por tu culpa y créeme la pasaras muy mal- amenazo el mago de hielo

Natsu siguio su camino y salió del gremio para dirigirse a su casa, cuando llego pudo ver que estaba en mal estado, el parecer a la casa le fue mal esos 4 años que él estuvo por fuera

-bueno, parece que tendré arreglarla - dijo para abrir la puerta y mirar el desorden más el polvo acumulado por los años-como están las cosas será mejor hacer una casa y mucho más grande-mientras comenzaba a pensar cómo hacerla para ser interrumpido al escuchar su nombre

-natsu… -pronuncio happy para que lo escuchara y le prestara atención

-quieres que te cuente ¿cierto?-pregunto natsu para recibir un asentimiento del felino-pero con una condición-exigió el mago de fuego

-¿cual? – pregunto happy

-que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe la historia ¿vale?-expuso natsu

-¡aye sir!-respondió con entusiasmo el felino

-¿por dónde comienzo?… a yace, happy lo que yo hice fue por… -inicio natsu su relato mientras el exceed escuchaba atentamente lo sucedido para que natsu hiciera lo que hizo, tras haber escuchado toda la historia el felino estaba consternado, él sabía que lucy dependía de ellos con lo del arriendo de su casa pero nunca pensó que quisiese ser la novia de natsu solo por el miedo de no tener el dinero suficiente para la renta-por eso termine con lucy de la peor manera posible- le informo el dragón Slayer

-natsu lamento haber dudado de ti todo este tiempo-decía el exceed con arrepentimiento de haber dudado de su amigo- entonces mañana aclararemos este malentendido para que los del gremio no te odien-planeo happy lo que harían el próximo día

-¿happy te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto natsu

- sí, ¿cuál sería?- respondió y pregunto el felino

-quiero que guardes el secreto, hasta el día que lucy o yo lo rebelemos-pidió el mago

Happy tras haber escuchado le petición se asombró y después pregunto-natsu, ¿aun sientes algo por lucy?- pregunto el exceed

-la verdad no sé, pero lo que si se, es que quisiera mantener este secreto un poco más de tiempo de ser posible, para que ella desfrute de su vida entes de que se sepa todo esto-dijo natsu con una cara de tristeza al recordar lo ocurrido

-lo entiendo, guardare el secreto, pero será por ti y no por lucy-aclaro happy por quien lo hacía-"parece que aún le afecta lo que le hizo lucy"-pensó preocupado

- bien, gracias happy sabía que podía contar con tigo-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba- bueno vamos a dormir que ya es tarde, y mañana comenzaremos la construcción de la nueva casa y para eso necesitamos todas nuestras energías-dijo natsu cambiando de ánimo mientras se dirigía a un cuarto a dormir-¿vienes?-pregunto el mago de fuego

-ahorita voy- dijo el gato mientras veía a su amigo entrar en la habitación y después pensar-"la tendrás difícil natsu si crees que podrás vivir en el gremio con todos en contra"- se dijo happy para después recordar algo que se le había pasado por alto-"un momento, se supone que este secreto solo lo sabe natsu, lucy, el maestro y yo, ¿entonces porque cana, lisanna y Wendy no lo repudiaron hoy como el resto del gremio?"- se preguntó para después sacar conclusiones-bueno talvez no lo tendrás tan difícil con esas tres-dijo mientras ponía una risa pervertida, mientras planeaba como ayudar a su amigo a olvidar la rubia que lo lastimo

**Gracias por leer esta historia, espero sus opiniones sobre el harem**

**Una cosa más creo que esto será todo por este año, no estoy seguro sobre esto, pero en todo caso le deseo un feliz año y próspero año nuevo y que las pasen bien, cualquier cosa subiré capitulo afínales del mes o principios de enero**

**Gracias por su apoyo **


End file.
